Hanasaki Fuuma
by Hyuuga Ahnny
Summary: Él comienza un viaje con su amiga...ella se siente triste y su padre está furioso...su corazón está herido por todo y ademas de eso estan tras su pocision como Souke ¿Podra afrontarlo?La historia de amor paralela del "Ai Oboete Imasuka"
1. Chapter 1: Te necesito

Hanasaki: Fuuma

By Hyuga Ahnny

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes del anime Naruto me pertenecen (Ni siquiera Neji-kun ToT ¡Oh, Neji! ¡¡Te quiero!!)

**Advertencia:** Este Fiction está hecho con el contexto de mi fiction "Ai Oboete Imsauka" se recomienda leer primero el anterior Fiction para un mejor entendimiento de la situación y de algunos de los personajes, aunque mi otro fiction es largo…de verdad es bueno

**Notas del Autor:** Hola minna-san! Este es mi primer Hyugacest (Ahnny empieza a dar saltitos por la emoción) Estoy emocionadísima y espero que mi trabajo pueda satisfacer las expectativas de todos sin más les dejo con mi pequeño….

Por favor dejen reviews cualquier comentario será aceptado, si quieren sean duros conmigo pero onegai dejen reviews! Porque este es mi 1er Hyugacest.

**Dedicatoria: **Este fiction está dedicado a todas las fans del Huygacest y a **TODAS** mis amigas que siempre están allí cuando les necesito…está dedicado **SOBRE TODO** a las personas que leyeron mi primer trabajo y han decidido seguir la historia desde cerca al leer el presente Fiction, a todas ellas** MIL GRACIAS w!! **

Observaciones: Se darán a lo largo del Ficition.

"_Pensamientos"_

-Diálogos-

_**Palabras de la Grulla**_

_**Palabras de aún otro demonio**_

………..-Cambio de escena

…-Pasado un lapso de tiempo

Capítulo 1: Te necesito…

No podía más…la presión le había ganado y bien lo sabía, por ello había tenido escondido esas pastillas para cuando no pudiera resistir más y hasta ahora no había sucumbido ante NADA porque no estaba sola pero ahora…

Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo y seguía en su cama lamentándose no haber podido esperarle… ¿Qué diría si le viera en ese estado? De seguro le regañaría y bien sabía que no podía darse el lujo de llorar en público, no…ya había parado de hacerlo desde que se quedó sola en aquella mansión que era su casa, con el tiempo su hogar ya no era el infierno que era antes…las cosas habían mejorado para bien pero las exigencias también habían aumentado, aunque ya no la maltrataban como antes seguía sintiéndose mal por dentro y no podía explicarse muy bien porqué…

Su relación con todos los habitantes de aquella mansión había mejorado notoriamente, sin embargo, el trato frío de parte de la cabeza de la familia no había cambiado en lo más mínimo y eso le dolía enormemente, antes por lo menos tenía un hombro en el cual llorar hasta que el sueño le ganara pero ahora no lo tenía, sin embargo, no se arrepentía de haber elegido el camino que tenía que recorrer…por ahora en soledad…todo lo que en su corazón guardaba no podía decírselo a NADIE porque de seguro no llegarían a comprenderle del todo y sin explicarse porqué tenía la sensación de haberse quedado desprotegida ante el que había demostrado ser el cruel mundo…

Sus manos le temblaban y sudaba frío, poco a poco fue girando la tapa del frasco que aliviaría el dolor que sentía…aquél vacío que le habían dejado. Miró durante un rato el contenido y vaciló por un instante sobre sus acciones, no podía hacerlo y como en ocasiones anteriores…guardaría nuevamente las pastillas que ahora tenía en su mano, lloraría un poco (Siempre ahogando todo sonido provocado) para luego quedarse sin fuerzas y finalmente descansar…pero esta vez había algo en su mirada que determinaba lo contrario, esta vez sin darse tiempo para retroceder…ingirió las pastillas que tenía en su mano y las pasó rápidamente con ayuda del agua que contenía un vaso que estaba encima de su mesita de noche…

"_Eso fue bastante sencillo… ¿Por qué no lo hice antes?"_ se preguntó.

Sin poder explicarlo, ahora se sentía con alivio y una paz invadía su ser, se levantó de su cama con dificultad y en cuanto su pie tocó el suelo sintió que éste se movía debajo, por un segundo estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio pero logró estabilizarse y salió de su habitación…lo había planeado todo y NADIE estaba en toda la mansión, cumpliría con su objetivo sin que le detuvieran…

Recorría lentamente los pasillos y se apoyaba de las paredes al caminar por temor a que sus piernas cedieran ante su peso; hacía buen tiempo afuera…caía nieve a por montón y aún podía sentir que el frío invadía su ser, había logrado salir de la parte en que vivía dentro de la mansión y caminaba con cuidado con destino a la parte contraria…

Sentía que su respiración se hacía pesada con cada momento que pasaba y sus piernas habían empezado a entumecerse, no llevaba la ropa adecuada para salir con aquél clima pero no era ese el verdadero motivo del entumecimiento y bien lo sabía; por fin llegó hasta aquella parte de su hogar que tanto quería y divisó con dificultad aquél árbol que tanto amaba…

Tenía tan buenos recuerdos que con sólo ver el árbol las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, se acercó lentamente…la nieve era suave y estaba fría, podía sentir que cada vez más se adormecía y todo se hacía borroso pero aún así continuaba…le era imposible dar marcha atrás, llegó ante el árbol y logró apoyarse en el tronco evitando así que cayera, sin embargo, sus piernas cedieron y poco a poco se fue desfilando por la corteza hasta llegar al suelo…se sentó atrayendo sus piernas hacia su pecho para abrazarlas y llorar a gusto…

_-_**Gomen nasai **_**(Lo siento)**_…se me es imposible continuar…_-_ dijo entre sollozos.

Su llanto se detuvo y estiró sus piernas sobre la fría nieve, elevó la mirada y podía ver los copos de nieve caer…era una vista hermosa y por ello estiró la palma de su mano para observar cómo un hermoso copo caía suavemente, observó detenidamente aquél bello regalo del cielo y en ese instante recordó las últimas palabras que le había dicho antes de irse…"Te amo…espérame que mañana volveré para estar juntos, comprendes porqué hago esto…TE AMO"

-Me dijiste que al día siguiente volverías…pero nunca llegaste-dijo tristemente-Pero te seguí esperando, aguardé tanto tiempo…han pasado…3 años y…hasta ahora no…regresas-

Sabía perfectamente porqué no habían personas en ese instante que pudieran hacer algo para detenerle o para hacerle reflexionar, llevaba su traje blanco y pedía disculpas mentalmente a todos los que le estaban esperando…

Si bien, alguien la hubiera visto y le hubiera detenido antes de ingerir las pastillas de igual forma tendría el mismo fin luego de que tuviera efecto…se encontraba triste por lo que sucedería, le dolía haber tenido que aceptar aquella relación aún en contra de su voluntad pero es que también no podía esperarle más…

El copo de nieve se elevó hacia el cielo con una corriente de aire que apareció de la nada, su cabello se movió al compás de aquella brisa y observó el cielo remembrando los buenos momentos…quería verle nuevamente por eso había estado esperando pero ya no podía resistir…

"_Si tan sólo no la hubieras conocido…quizá ahora...estaríamos juntos_…" se dijo.

Poco a poco sentía que el frío ya no sólo estaba en su piel, sino ahora tocaba su dulce y sensible corazón…el cuál había llorado desde la partida de su persona amada…

"_¿Era preciso abandonarme? ¿Por qué nunca me escribiste…tal y cómo me lo prometiste? Me dijiste que sólo…eran amigos…me mentiste… ¿Tanto le ambas que te olvidaste de mí?_" se preguntó –Pese a todo yo…TE AMO…-

Cerraba sus ojos para recordar su rostro…antes de que las pastillas actuaran…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

(N/A: Empezamos con la historia…con cómo fue para Hinata todo)

Desde hace ya un tiempo había podido entender las palabras de la chica pelinegro de ojos azules pálido luego de que hablaran aquella vez en el hospital…y pensar que toda esa conversación empezó con Naruto…

_**Flash Back**_

_-__**Arigato (Gracias)**__ Hinata-le agradeció Aiko y luego le preguntó sin ninguna discreción-¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando miras a Naruto?-_

_Hinata se sonrojó intensamente, ninguna persona había sido tan directa de esa manera (y con ese tema)_

_-__**Etto (Una interjección, molesta como "um", "er" o "ah")**__…__**etto**__…-Hinata empezó a juguetear con los dedos-Pues…cuando Naruto-kum está cerca…yo trató de esforzarme lo más que puedo, porque quiero que él sepa que soy una persona muy capaz…-_

_-__**Sou ka (Ya veo)**__…-_

_-Quiero que tenga una muy buena impresión de mí-dijo Hinata-Pero me pongo bastante nerviosa y casi nunca puedo dar todo lo que tengo cuando él está cerca…bueno, sólo una vez le demostré de lo que era capaz hace unos 2 años en los exámenes __**chuunin (Ninja de mediano rango)**__, cuando me enfrenté contra Neji-niisan…-_

_-¿Sabes lo que siento cuando miro a Gaara?-le preguntó Aiko._

_-__**Iie (No)**__-le respondió Hinata._

_Aiko dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana cerca de su cama y cerró sus ojos para visualizar la imagen de su amado pelirrojo._

_-Me siento tranquila y mi corazón se acelera con cada segundo que pasa, mi respiración se hace corta y rápida; si él llega a mirarme siento que mis piernas quieren ceder ante mi peso y muchas veces he experimentado que un calor me quema desde el pecho-dijo Aiko mientras una sonrisa apareció en su rostro-Cuando él está cerca mío no puedo pensar con claridad y estoy como "ida" pero me siento feliz al tenerle cerca porque sé que cuando abra los ojo él estará allí…-_

_Hinata veía sorprendida a Aiko, todo lo que le había dicho nunca lo había experimentado con Naruto…sólo sentía que su respiración se hacía rápida por el nerviosismo que le provocaba él, sin embargo, todo lo que había dicho Aiko ya lo había experimentado pero no por Naruto._

_-Hinata…-le llamó Aiko al verla pensativa._

_-¿Si?-_

_-¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre lo que tú sientes y lo que yo siento?-le preguntó Aiko una vez que obtuvo la atención de Hinata._

_La heredera de los Hyuga miró desconcertada a Aiko sin poder darle una respuesta concisa._

_-Es bastante fácil…lo que diferencia nuestros sentimientos es que yo amo a Gaara con todo mi corazón…-le expresó Aiko mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente._

_Ante la respuesta de Aiko, Hinata quedó desconcertada pero sólo algo le había quedado en claro…lo que ella sentía por Naruto no era AMOR._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Había sabido desde aquella vez que en verdad amaba a otra persona, se había sentido feliz e intranquila a la vez…le preocupaba no ser correspondida y caer en la desunión nuevamente ante el posible rechazo, no quería arriesgarse a tanto…

Ahora que conocía y aceptaba sus sentimientos, había decidido por lo menos estar a su lado…se preocupaba por él intensamente cada vez que salía con aquella amiga suya…Aiko…

Y la verdad era que desde siempre lo había amado…siempre había amado a su querido "Nii-san" a Hyuga Neji…su primo…

Bien sabía ella que una relación con él sería controversial e inclusive repudiada por varias personas pero no podía seguir negándolo por más tiempo…siempre había estado él para ella, su amistad perdida durante los años anteriores había sido recuperada cuando ella tenía 12 años luego de los exámenes **chuunin**…

Desde aquél momento había podido aprender mucho sobre él pero aún en ese momento no sabía que la semilla del amor por él ya había sido sembrada en su corazón desde pequeños, cada día que pasaban juntos aquella semillita había ido germinando hasta convertirse en una delicada planta…

Hinata sabía que su amado primo acostumbraba sufrir solo y sobre todo en silencio, le dolía verlo siempre depresivo el día en se cumplía un año más de la muerte de Hyuga Hizashi, su padre. Luego de aprender sobre él, se había dedicado a convencerle para acompañarlo en su dolor y la primera vez que se lo ofreció, él no dudó en rechazarla pero ella se negaba a desistir ante la respuesta de Neji y cada año lo intentaba nuevamente…

Cuando ya estaba a punto de desistir de la idea, fue él quién luego de mucho tiempo había ido a verla para pedirle que estuviera con él en ese día tan penoso…

Fue entonces cuando el amor de ella hacia Neji aumentó sin que ninguno se diera cuenta de ello, acostumbraban verse en las noches para practicar por órdenes de Hyuga Hiashi, el padre de ella; siempre luego del entrenamiento se quedaban juntos sentados bajo la sombra del árbol central de la zona principal de la mansión, árbol en el que habían pasado juntos sus primeros años de la infancia…

En un primer momento, sin poder explicarse porqué…había llegado a odiar a aquella chica de ojos azul pálido que luego le aclararía sus sentimientos con una simple charla; cuando la vio por primera vez estaba junto a su primo y por un instante eso no le molestó sino hasta que aquella desconocida por ella abrazaba de una manera un poco atrevida a su primo…su Neji…

Cuando sucedió eso sintió como una punzada cerca de su corazón a la cuál no hiso caso y sin poder evitarlo fue arrastrada hasta ese lugar e interrumpió aquél abrazo de esa "intrusa" hacia su primo…

_**Flash Back**_

_-¿Neji-niisan?-_

_Aiko se separó de Neji en el acto y miro a la recién llegada que tenía el mismo color de ojos que el chico del cuál se acababa de separar._

_-¿H-Hinata-sama?-_

_-Neji-niisan ¿Q-quién es ella? ¿E-Es tu novia?-preguntó con algo de timidez la chica del cabello largo de color negro azulado._

_-Soy Satome Aiko, la mejor amiga de Neji-respondió de inmediato Aiko que empezaba a sentirse incómoda ante la presencia de Hinata._

_-Yo soy…__**etto**__….-empezó a balbucear Hinata._

_-¿Eres Hyuga Hinata, verdad?-preguntó Aiko y la ojiblanco asintió._

_-¿Me andaba buscando Hinata-sama?-preguntó Neji._

_-__**Iie**__-respondió Hinata y empezó a jugar con sus dedos-Yo…yo sólo…__**etto**__…lamento ser tan inoportuna…-_

_-No te preocupes Hinata-respondió Aiko y tomo de las manos a Hinata que la veía confundida-Me alegra conocerte por fin…-_

_-¿Eh?-fue lo único que llegó a decir Hinata antes de perderse en los ojos azules pálidos de Aiko que empezaron a "hipnotizarla"._

_-Ya veo…es interesante…así que eso es lo que sientes…-dijo Aiko y luego soltó a Hinata, la cuál volvió en sí en un segundo._

_-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-preguntó confundida Hinata._

_-Sólo investigué un poco-respondió Aiko-Hinata, deberías darte cuenta que sólo es admiración y respeto…no confundas eso con amor…te aseguro que debes abrir los ojos…-_

_-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Hinata desconcertada._

_-Sólo te diré que debes empezar a darte cuenta de que la admiración que sientes por cierta persona no es amor-respondió Aiko-Date cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos, aquellos que están en el fondo de tu corazón…no seas tímida y exprésalos-_

_-Creo que regresaré a casa-dijo Hinata-No me siento muy bien, creo que estoy algo mareada-_

_-Yo la acompañaré Hinata-sama-dijo Neji ayudando a Hinata a no caer-Aiko __**gomen (Perdón)**__ pero Hinata-sama…-_

_-No te preocupes por mí, Neji-dijo Aiko-Sólo necesito la llave de mi departamento-_

_Neji sacó el pergamino junto con las llaves y se las entregó a Aiko con dificultad._

_-Vayamos a cenar en la noche a algún lugar, Neji-pidió Aiko._

_-Esta bien, iré a recogerte a las 8-respondió Neji mientras se marchaba junto con Hinata en dirección a la mansión Hyuga._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Le había llegado a molestar mucho la idea de que ellos fueran a cenar solos pero por lo menos había logrado su objetivo, del cuál no era consciente en ese momento…separar a esos dos y desde ese día siempre estuvo pendiente de todo lo que se refería a aquella chica de cabellos negro llamada Aiko y si tenía algo con Neji, Hinata lo sabría rápidamente…

Sólo le bastó un tiempo para acostumbrarse a la presencia de aquella chica, sin embargo, aún no podía aceptarla para su primo…se sintió muy aliviada al enterarse por boca de la misma pelinegra que amaba a Sabaku No Gaara…

No podía entenderlo del todo pero aún sabiendo muchas cosas se sentía intranquila teniendo cerca a esa chica, sospechaba que algo no era normal pero Neji sólo le decía: "**Shimpai deha arimasen **_**(No te preocupes)**_ Hinata-sama sé cuidarme" cuando ella le decía que tuviera cuidado…eso le molestaba un poco…

Le habría encantado que Neji hubiera dejado de ver a Aiko…quizá si nunca hubiera ido al país del viento a salvar al **Kazekage (Gobernante de Sunagakure)**…nunca habría conocido a esa chica y de esa manera ahora…para Hinata y Neji las cosas estarían mejor…

Su relación secreta empezó luego de la fiesta de Naruto en honor a ella por haber ganado un combate con la mismísima Satome Aiko, todo fue tan repentino para ella…él había ido a buscarla aún estando algo enfermo, juntos habían regresado y antes de entrar a la mansión él se le acercó…

_**Flash Back**_

_-Hinata-sama…esta noche luce usted muy hermosa…-le dijo él mientras se ponía frente a ella impidiendo que avanzara-Necesito que me escuche…-_

_-Neji-niisan…-le dijo ella sorprendida por la actitud de su primo al acorralarla contra la pared exterior de la mansión-¿No t-te sientes b-bien?-_

_-Hinata-sama…yo siempre la he protegido…porque…-_

_-Porque es tú deber como miembro del Bouke… ¿Cierto? Es por eso que me proteges…-le interrumpió ella con algo de fastidio porque Neji antes había estado hablando con Aiko "demasiado" cerca cuando estuvo en la fiesta._

_-__**Iie**__, no es por eso Hinata-sama…tú eres mi prima…mi familia, eres una persona muy especial en mi vida…de todos los miembro del Souke…sólo te quiero proteger a ti verdaderamente, sólo por ti estaría dispuesto a dar mi vida-le dijo él suavemente-Te quiero proteger porque yo…-_

_El pulso aumentó en ambos a causa de la emoción, sentían que sus gargantas se cerraban para que ninguno de ellos hablara pero nuestro _(N/A: ÒoÓ MÍO!! XP)_ Neji logró vencer aquella sensación y hablo…_

_-Hinata-sama…yo…yo…TE AMO…-le dijo por fin el chico con ligero rubor._

_-Nii-san…-ella estaba sin poder decir nada-Yo…yo…-_

_Sin poder esperar a que ella le diga algo…juntó sus labios con los de Hinata sorpresivamente a manera de robo, estaba dispuesto a robarle aquél beso…_

_En un primer instante fue así…había logrado robarle su primer beso pero de inmediato su pensamiento fue otro al sentirse correspondido, eso le alegró…_

_-Neji…-le llamó ella con la cabeza agachada luego del beso-Yo…también…__**ai shiteru (Te amo)-**_

_Al escuchar aquellas palabras se dedicó a saborear totalmente los labios de su querida Hinata al besarla con fervor y pasión…_

_-¡Hinata! ¡Neji!-_

_Ambos jóvenes se separaron sorpresivamente, miraron con miedo a su alrededor y se encontraron con aquella mirada…una tan fría que les congeló hasta el alma…_

_-O-__**otou**__-san __**(Padre)**__…-articuló ella._

_-Hiashi-sama…yo-trató de decir Neji pero recibió un golpe en el abdomen._

_-¡__**Urusei (Cállate)**__!-exclamó Hiashi molesto-Hinata ve a tu habitación…-_

_-__**Demo (Pero)**__**Otou**__-san…-_

_-¡¡Te he dicho que te vayas!!-_

_La Hyuga se fue asustada pero antes ayudó a Neji a pararse…_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Ella no había sabido lo que sucedió después de su partida hacia su cuarto, sólo cuando Neji la fue a buscar se enteró de lo que se había acontecido…

_**Flash Back **__**(Será como el POV de Neji x q se lo está contando)**_

_Hiashi-sama habló conmigo durante esa noche en el __**dojo (Lugar en donde se va a entrenar)**__, yo pude sobrevivir gracias a la intervención de Hyuga Hanabi-san…_

_-__**Otou**__-san, no sigas…acabo de recordar que dijiste que…-_

_-¡Te callas Hanabi!-le dijo Hiashi-sama_

_-¡__**Iie**__! No voy a permitir que faltes a tu palabra-le dijo Hanabi-san en un tono algo desafiante-¡Si tengo que decirlo lo diré!-_

_Hiashi respiró para tranquilizarse y yo seguía sobre el frío suelo del Dojo con algunos golpes en el cuerpo._

_-Neji…quiero hablar mañana…contigo y con Hinata…-dijo por fin Hiashi-sama._

_-Muy bien__** Otou**__-san _(o)_-dijo feliz Hanabi-san y estoy seguro de que pensó "Sabía que podría controlarlo…"_

_-Hai…Hiashi-sama…-respondí Neji y me levanté del suelo._

_-Retírate, necesito tenerte con fuerzas para mañana…trata de recuperarte-me dijo Hiashi y yo obedecí yéndome pero logre escuchar-Hanabi…si vuelves a desafiarme en presencia de un Bouke o de alguien más…se te negará el derecho de ser __**kunoichi (Mujer ninja)**__…-_

_-__**Wakatta (Comprendo)**__…-respondió Hanabi-san y se retiró haciendo una reverencia, de eso estoy seguro._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

.………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(N/A: Continuamos pero ahora será Neji en quien nos centraremos)

…

No había podido sacarse esa idea de la cabeza, había ido a buscarla a su casa pero no estaba…no sabía en donde encontrarla, aunque había quedado para ir con Hinata al festival que iba a llevarse a cabo ese día en la noche…no podía estar tranquilo ante lo que sucedería con su querida amiga Aiko…

Neji dejó a su acompañante charlando con el **Kazekage** y los otros, extrañamente el pelirrojo estaba triste y lo podía ver en sus ojos, muy aparte de eso había escuchado que Aiko había asistido pero que ninguno la había visto desde que llegaron; se le ocurrió la idea de que seguramente la causa de la tristeza en el **Kazekage** y la desaparición de Aiko estaban relacionados, ya que el pelirrojo amaba a la chica de los ojos azul pálido y Neji estaba seguro de que la respuesta la hallaría en el bosque…de donde había visto regresar a Gaara, sin más fue hacia el bosque y lo que vio al llegar allí lo impacto mucho…había una gran cantidad de manchas de sangre y colina a bajo encontró la fuente, la chica que buscaba al parecer habría rodado cuesta abajo para chocar finalmente contra la corteza de un árbol…

"_¿Será…Aiko?"_ se preguntó al no poder distinguir bien el rostro pero por el kimono que llevaba podría afirmarlo-¡AIKO! ¡RESPONDE!-

El castaño no perdió más tiempo y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la chica que estaba desangrándose, ella tenía a un lado incrustado un puñal que llevaba el símbolo de su clan…él sacó el puñal del suelo y lo guardó con cuidado…creyó que ya era demasiado tarde al verla allí, le miró por un instante asustado… levantó a la chica con cuidado y buscó a la **Hokage (Gobernante de Konoha)** en el hospital, allí Aiko fue internada de emergencia y Tsunade le dijo que ella sobreviraría por un milagro…él esperaba que la salvaran…Tsunade le dio unas opciones y Neji tuvo que decidir…lo que no sabía él era que esa decisión le llevaría a seguir un LARGO camino que estaría lleno de rocas y espinas…

-Muy bien Neji, así lo haré…la salvaré-le dijo Tsunade luego de escuchar a Neji y se retiró rápidamente para entrar al quirófano, en donde atendían a Aiko.

-Llegué demasiado tarde…todo es mi culpa…-se lamentó Neji.

-No digas eso…no es tu culpa…-

Neji volteó y observó a su amada prima acercándose más, tomo asiento y colocó su mano sobre el hombro del chico.

-Yo sabía que ella lo haría pero no se lo dije a nadie más…-respondió él.

-No tenías opción, se lo prometiste ¿Recuerdas?-le dijo ella sabiendo que él le había contado que algo haría Aiko pero que no podía decírselo porque Aiko le había obligado a prometérselo.

-**Hai (Sí)**…te agradezco que estés acá…conmigo-le dijo él y la besó suavemente-Temo que algo nos separe...-

-Yo…siempre te estaré esperando…has lo que debas hacer…-le dijo ella al separarse-¿Gaara sabe lo que ha sucedido?-

-**Hai**, parece que…él empujó a Aiko y ella rodó colina a bajo, no puedo creer que él se haya atrevido ha hacerle eso…-respondió Neji-Lo que no sé es porqué haría eso…sé que él fue porque escuché susurrar a Aiko: "Gaara…no lo hagas…no"-

-Lo encuentro bastante extraño…-le dijo ella al pensarlo.

"_De seguro Aiko le dijo lo del Akatsuki…de seguro le dijo todo…" pensó Neji._

-¿Cuándo te dijo **Otou**-san que sería la ceremonia?-le preguntó curiosa ella.

"_Debe ser por eso que la empujó…" se dijo Neji_ y al darse cuenta de lo que su prima había dicho salió de sus pensamientos-Pues…Hiashi-sama me dijo que sería dentro de 3 semanas…no es mucho tiempo, tranquila-

…

El día para la tan ansiada ceremonia por ambos se acercaba, sólo faltaban unos días y durante todos los días pasados, Neji no había deja de ir a visitar a su amiga, había respirado aliviado al saber que sobreviviría pero aún se preguntaba qué le habría inspirado a vivir, recordaba que ella alguna vez le dijo que sin Gaara se moriría o algo parecido…

Él nunca se hubiera imaginado que su querida amiga fuera tan precoz, él se preguntaba cómo iba a decírselo…cómo iba a poder decirle que la había escogido en vez que a…

"_**Kuso (Mierda/Majadería o maldición)**__…no creo tener el valor para decírselo…pero debe saber…la…verdad_" se dijo.

Él entró en su habitación silenciosamente, la encontró dormida sobre su cama como paciente que era dentro del hospital de Konoha y le miraba con pena.

-…me pregunto cómo reaccionarás luego de que lo sepas…-

Ella despertó al oírlo, él se sorprendió mucho porque se esperaba que ella despertara dentro de todavía unas horas.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué…qué hago…aquí?-

-Has estado en… ¿Cómo decirlo? Digamos que entraste en coma desde hace 2 semanas…estaba preocupado por ti-le dijo el chico al verle-Tengo que decirte algo importante…necesito que me escuches-

-¿Hace 2…semanas? ¿Tanto…tiempo ha…pasado?-preguntó ella incrédula y luego su mirada se tornó nostálgica-Supongo que…ya se debe de haber ido él…-

Sin que Neji se percatara, alguien les observaba desde la puerta y escuchaba con atención la plática de los **jounin (Ninja de alto rango)**…

-Al fin despertaste…ahora verás lo que te…espera Aiko…-dijo en voz baja alguien que les observaba y luego despareció sigilosamente.

-Escúchame…es importante que lo sepas…-le dijo el chico y captó la atención de la joven-Cuando te hallé hace 2 semanas…luego de esa espantosa caída que casi te causa la muerte, Tsunade-sama me dijo que tú…tú estabas…embarazada…-

"Estabas embarazada" "Estabas embarazada" Esas palabras retumbaron en la mente de la chica, no tenía conocimiento de aquello y por un momento se sintió alegre, sin embargo, al analizar la situación y las palabras del joven…sintió que su corazón se partió lentamente…

-¿Yo…estaba…embarazada?-

-**Hai**…estabas…perdiste al niño…aquella caída…-él vaciló _"¿Cómo decírtelo?"_ y sin poder evitarlo le dijo-Te causó un aborto natural…por eso cuando te hallé estabas en medio de un lago de sangre…dime, ¿el padre era Gaara, verdad? ¿Le habías dicho que estabas embarazada?-

-Yo…perdí…al niño…lo perdí…-dijo la chica sin salir de la impresión ante la noticia-Yo no…sabía que estaba…embarazada, por eso…Gaara tampoco…lo sabía…-

El chico observó que las lágrimas se acumulaban en los ojos de la chica y decidió salir pero al cerrar la puerta logró oír que ella había empezado a llorar silenciosamente pero él podía oírla y luego lloró a todo pulmón por aquella pérdida…

"_¿Si habría sabido Gaara sobre el niño no habría empujado a Aiko?" _se preguntó.

-Al parecer le has dicho que el bebé…-

-**Hai**…le ha dolido mucho…no creo que pueda recuperarse del todo por ahora-le comentó Neji-Aún me cuesta creer que yo…haya tenido que…-

-No te culpes, tú eras la persona más cercana a ella así que por eso te hice escoger-le dijo la rubia-Creo que al fina ha sido una buena elección…-

-Yo no diría lo mismo…nunca me perdonaré lo que le hice a **Tenshi (Ángel)**, tuve que escogerla a ella…era salvarla o salvar a su bebé, sé que usted se esforzó por salvarlos a ambos Tsunade-sama…-

-Las cosas pasan por algo Neji…pero creo que ella ha sufrido ya demasiado, podrá marcharse en unos días así que te la encargo-le dijo la rubia-Y…felicidades, me he enterado luego de hablar con Hiashi que tú y Hinata se van a casar…-

-**Arigato (Gracias)**, nosotros estamos muy felices por eso…sería un honor si usted está presente en la ceremonia Tsunade-sama…-

-Descuida, estaré allí…si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo-le dijo Tsunade.

-Lo tendré presente, gracias-le respondió y pasó a retirarse.

Los días pasaron lentamente y él siempre iba a visitar a Aiko luego de alguna misión, pudo observar que para ella…cada día estaba lleno de agonía y sufrimiento, le decía muchas veces que deseaba morir y que habría querido seguir viviendo si aún tuviera en ella a su bebé…

"_¿Acaso las cosas no van a mejorar?" _se preguntó en una ocasión_ "¿Acaso esta frágil criatura no puede ser feliz? ¿Siempre tendrá que sufrir?"_

No le parecía justo y por eso había decidido estar junto a ella hasta que las cosas mejoraran pero en vez de que eso pasara…las cosas se tornaron cada vez más feas…

…

La Souke estaba ansiosa al igual que el chico de cabellos castaños, Neji había ido a recoger a su amiga Aiko del hospital porque, era ése el día en que salía ya recuperada, habían pasado 5 días y cuando se encontraban de camino al departamento de la chica se encontraron con un grupo de personas reunidas alrededor de una, aquella plática no debía tratarse de un tema agradable puesto que la mayoría fruncía el ceño, varios de los oyentes eran **chuunin **_**(Ninja de mediano rango)**_ y **jounin **_**(Ninja de alto rango)**_ de la generación de la prima del castaño…

-¿Qué crees que está pasando allí?-le preguntó y ella hizo un gesto para decirle que no sabía-¿Te parece si nos acercamos?-

-**Hai**…pero tengo un mal…presentimiento-le dijo la pelinegra.

-¿Qué está pasando Hinata-sama?-le preguntó Neji al llegar.

-Pues…esa chica está hablando algunas cosas que…pues…son algo…perturbadoras y…no creo que sea buena idea que…estén aquí…-le respondió ella con timidez mientras juntaba la punta de sus dedos.

-Shh…hay algunos que queremos escuchar-les dijo el chico con cejas GRANDES.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué alguien les está contando cosas? ¿Quién, Hinata-sama?-

-No conozco su nombre…mejor mira por ti mismo-le dijo ella casi en un susurro.

Neji avanzó seguido de Aiko, ambos llegaron hasta una parte en que la gente empezó a abrirse sin explicarse porqué para que ellos entraran, la persona que hablaba los divisó pero se hizo la que no vio nada.

-**Masaka (Imposible)**… ¿Mat-matsuri?-dijo sorprendida Aiko.

-¿Qué crees que esté haciendo?-le preguntó Neji y la pelinegro no supo qué responder _"Esa chica siempre tuvo algo contra __**Tenshi**__… ¿Será que ahora hará algo contra ella?" _(N/A: Neji le dice **Tenshi** a Aiko y ella le llama **Shiratori** XP)

-Sí, así que llevé a cabo mi investigación y pues que llegué a escuchar una "conversación" MUY interesante…-dijo la castaña con las manos en la cintura.

-¿Interesante' datte bayo?-preguntó un rubio incrédulo.

-**Hai**, había una persona que fue en compañía de otra hasta cierta parte…-dijo Matsuri con un tono misterioso-Y esa persona…bueno, puede parecer una persona normal…¡Pero escuchen! ¡En realidad es sólo un asesino!-

Cuando la castaña dijo eso las personas a su alrededor se mostraron sorprendidas y algunas empezaron a molestarse.

-¡¿Cómo que un asesino' te bayo?!-exclamó el rubio de Naruto.

-Esperen, esperen que aún hay más…-dijo Matsuri para calmar a los espectadores que empezaban a ponerse nerviosos- ¿Todos están al tanto de la organización Akatsuki, no?-

La mayoría asintió porque el 98 eran ninjas que estaban al tanto de todo lo que en Konoha sucedía, muchos se preguntaban cómo rayos podía decir esa mocosa esas cosas tan "secretas" en Konoha si pertenecía a otra aldea, realmente empezaban a pensar que era un engaño pero por algún extraño motivo le creían.

-Pues…"esa" persona… ¡Trabaja para ellos!-exclamó eufórica Matsuri.

Todos se sobresaltaron ante aquella noticia tan repentina y se empezaron a oír comentarios, esto complació DEMASIADO a la castaña de ojos negros.

-¿Co-cómo? ¿Cómo que trabaja para el…Akatsuki?-

-¡¿Qué vamos hacer?! ¡Debe ser un espía!-

"_Esa Matsuri… ¿Qué rayos se propone con decir esas cosas?…"_ pensó Neji _"Está hablando tonterías, no sabe nada de lo que en realidad pasa…"_

-No pasa nada, no hay que perder la calma-dijo Matsuri al ver al público TAN TENSO por lo que ella decía-Hay una cosa que…podemos hacer para detener esto…-

Todos al oírla se quedaron callados, quería escuchar lo que la castaña decía…sólo 2 personas maldecían por lo bajo a aquella chica (N/A: ÒnÓ Me uno!! Matsuri eres una #&! XP)

-¿Qué? ¿Qué podemos hacer?-

-Bueno, de hecho es muy fácil…-dijo Matsuri con toda la naturalidad del mundo (N/A: ò.Ó si no te mato ahora lo haré más adelante risa malévola)-Sólo tenemos que silenciarla ¿No lo creen?-

-¡Tiene razón! ¡Debemos desaparecerlo!-

-Pensándolo detenidamente creo que tiene razón' te bayo (-.-)-expresó Naruto.

-Además… "esa persona"…no es más que un asesino y un traidor…no creo que "esa" persona pueda quejarse de nada e inclusive ha matado a su padre, a TODO su equipo y a TODA su familia…-dijo Matsuri totalmente segura y posó su mirada en la persona a la que se refería-¿No es así…Aiko?-

Todos giran su mirada hacia la chica que estaba al lado de Neji, ella agachó la mirada sin poder evitarlo…

-Qué… ¡¿Qué?! (ÔoÔ!)-exclamó sorprendido-¡**Masaka**…no puede ser'te bayo!-

-¿Tú…mataste a tu padre…a tu equipo y a tu familia, Aiko-san? (ÔÔ)-preguntó sorprendido el chico de las cejas GRANDES.

-¿Eso es verdad? ¡¿Eh?! (ÒoÓ)-preguntó Asuma.

-Eh, esperen…en realidad hay una explicación para… (U)-

-¡Neji, no te están preguntando a ti!-exclamó Maito Gai-¡Le preguntan a Aiko! ¡Eh! ¡¿Aiko, qué tienes que decir al respecto?! (Ò.Ó)-

-…-Aiko se mantuvo callada con la cabeza agachada.

-Aiko…-le llamó suavemente Neji para hacer que ella reaccionara.

-Aiko-san…-le dijo Hinata poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica.

-¡Parece que no tienes nada que decir en tu defensa, Aiko!-exclamó Matsuri triunfante y Neji le dirigió una mirada que mataba-(O.OU) ¡Amigos! Librémonos de la espía Aiko de los Akatsuki que sólo quiere llevarse al **jinchuuriki **_**(Contenedor de un demonio)**_ que oculta está en esta aldea-

Muchos sacaron sus **kunai **_**(Arma ninja)**_, los Anbu presentes sacaron sus **katana **_**(Espadas)**_ (N/A: No, no lo hacen para atrapar a Matsuri por haber revelado aquella verdad, ni siquiera se pregunta cómo rayos es que ella sabe todo eso (UoU) sí que las masa se dejan llevar…) y entre todos empezaron a rodear a Aiko que seguía sin reaccionar.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Qué van ha hacer? (OoO?)-preguntó Neji al verlos acercase y Aiko retrocedió asustada al percatarse de lo que sucedía, ella sacó sus **shuriken **_**(Estrellas ninja)**_ y se colocó uno por cada dedo…estaba lista para atacar.

-¡Aiko-san, **gomen nasai **_**(Lo siento)**_!-exclamó Lee yendo contra ella pero logró esquivar su primer ataque-¡**Masaka**! (ÔoÔ)-

-¡Eh! ¿Qué rayos haces Lee?(ÒoÓ)-le preguntó Neji y se puso frente a Aiko de manera protectora, asumió su posición de combate-Aiko, debes estar lista…-

-Nii-san…-dijo Hinata mientras le miraba abrirse camino por entre los ninjas.

-¡Neji, si das un paso más te consideraremos su cómplice y serás calificado como traidor!-advirtió Kakashi, Neji se detuvo al igual que Aiko…el joven Hyuga volteó a ver a cierta joven que tenía sus mismos ojos.

-No, quédate Neji no sigas…-le dijo Aiko pero él no le escuchaba.

-No puedo dejarte sola Aiko, estos ninjas podrían matarte-le dijo Neji sin mirarla vigilaba no solo a los ninjas de su alrededor sino que también esperaba la respuesta de una persona.

-**Demo**…si lo haces te considerarán un traidor…-le dijo Aiko y Neji le sujetó del brazo cuando intentó irse sola, pese a todo no le miraba-No quiero perjudicarte…si vienes tu reputación quedará manchada-

-Tú eres mi amiga, has sufrido demasiado y yo…-no podía decir más _"Yo tengo la culpa de tu sufrimiento de hace poco" _completó la frase mentalmente.

-Así no podrás casarte, si vienes ahora conmigo no te casarás y sólo faltan 2 días para tu boda…-le dijo ella mientras trataba de zafar su brazo.

-Tienes razón…pero quiero ayudarte Aiko, no quiero dejarte sola…-le dijo él y ella seguía luchando, aún esperaba la respuesta de aquella joven que tenía sus mismos ojos _"¿Me dejarías ir? ¿Podrías comprenderlo todo?"_

-Serás considerado un…traidor, no podrás regresar y ustedes quedaran separados… ¡Tal y como lo estamos Gaara y yo!-exclamó ella al borde del llanto.

-Nii-san…-dijo Hinata con sus labios rojos para que él pudiera verle y para resaltar su decisión negó con la cabeza diciendo-No te…preocupes…-

El castaño al leer la respuesta en los labios de la chica dio media vuelta soltando el brazo y tomando de la mano a Aiko corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, el corazón de la Satome se rompía…se sentía culpable de la separación y no dejaba de derramar lágrimas a cada paso.

-Si vas…a venir…habla con ella primero-le dijo Aiko en medio de sollozos-No quiero sentirme culpable así que quiero que hablen en frente mío-

-Nos dará el alcance de seguro en la puerta principal de Konoha, allí no hay guardias-le dijo Neji con el **byakugan **_**(Técnica de línea sucesora exclusiva del Clan Hyuga)**_ activado-Las personas se están centrando en la oficina de la **Hokage**…-

-Quédate a mi lado sólo hasta que…hasta que cumpla con algunas cosas, luego no te dejaré seguirme así quieras-le advirtió Aiko.

-Te ayudaré con eso, te acompaño por 2 razones: la primera es que no quiero pensar que te lastimaron al no tener noticia tuyas y la segunda es que quiero tener el placer de destruir al que te causó tanto daño, al que hiso infeliz a mi hermana-

-¿A tu hermana? ¿Tenías una hermana? (O.O?)-

-No tonta, tú eres mi hermana…eres como mi hermanita menor y por eso me preocupas tanto-le dijo él.

-**Sou ka **_**(Ya veo)**_…bueno eres mi…Nii-san…-le dijo ella y luego se arrepintió.

-Jamás hubiera pensado que nos atacarían de esa manera…-le dijo Neji para cambiar de tema-Escucha, Aiko… ¡¿Por qué demonios no dijiste nada?! ¡¿Por qué no les dijiste que lo de tu padre, tu familia y tu equipo, no era tu culpa?!-

-Escucha **Shiratori (Pájaro Blanco)**…es verdad que mate los a todos ellos…es verdad que trabajo para el Akatsuki-dijo Aiko con la cabeza agacha, sin atreverse a mirarle.

-Sí, pero trabajas para el Akatsuki para que puedas destruirlos-le dijo el castaño.

-Lo sé, pero también tengo que pasarles información sobre el **jinchuuriki** de Konoha para que no sospechen nada…-respondió decaída.

-Así que es eso…-dijo Neji y luego molesto agregó-Mira Aiko, ¿es que acaso no lo haces por buenas razones?-

.………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(N/A: Seguimos pero ahora será Hinata en quien nos centraremos)

Estaba triste por lo que se había decidido en el momento en su Nii-san tomó de la mano a su amiga para irse, ella había predicho sus acciones así que ahora estaba en la mansión empacando rápidamente las pertenencias de su querido primo; sus ojos se humedecieron al encontrar una fotografía suya bajo la almohada pero pese a todo siguió con su objetivo, se enjuagó las lágrimas mientras terminaba de acomodar todo y finalmente mientras que nadie la veía salió de la mansión con dirección a la puerta principal de Konoha.

…

Le esperaba pacientemente oculta entre las sobras cuando de pronto oyó un ruido, pensó que la confundirían con la persona que esperaba pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver quién había llegado.

-¿Na-naruto?-preguntó incrédula y él sonrió.

-Hola Hinata, no…no esperaba verte aquí… ¿Qué haces?-parecía estar nervioso.

-Pues…estoy, estoy… ¿Qué haces tú?-

-¿Ah? Pues…yo…no tiene caso ocultártelo Hinata, estoy aquí esperando a Neji y a Aiko, tendrán que venir para acá si quieren salir de Konoha-respondió Naruto con la cabeza agachada y ella se sorprendió-No creas que yo…que yo…-

-Yo también estoy…estoy haciendo eso-le dijo Hinata y Naruto elevó la mirada.

-Es verdad, Neji es tu primo… ¿Esas cosas que están dentro de la mochila que llevas son de él, cierto?-ella asintió-¿Piensas irte con él?-

-**Iie **_**(No)**_, no quiero ser una carga para ellos y además, para **Otou**-san _**(Padre)**_ será un gran golpe que Neji se vaya y con el título de traidor…-respondió Hinata.

-Se me olvidaba eso…tienes muy buen corazón Hinata, estás dejándolo ir aunque ustedes iban a casarse dentro de poco-le dijo Naruto.

-Lo sé…me duele pero no puedo obligarle a quedarse…-le respondió Hinata triste.

Cuando el rubio iba a acercarse para abrazarla el sonido de la llegada de los que esperaban hiso que se alejara con una **kunai** en la mano.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí, Naruto?-preguntó Neji molesto.

-No tenemos tiempo de discutir **Shiratori**-le dijo Aiko bajando la **kunai** que Neji había sacado-Habla con Hinata rápido-

-Hinata-sama yo…-

-No digas nada Neji…-le dijo ella y él se sorprendió al oír que ella no utilizaba el molesto sufijo como la última vez-No te preocupes por mí…estaré bien…-

Sin que diga una palabra más el Hyuga tomó da la cintura a la Souke para besarla con fervor, la empujó hasta un lugar más privado y oscuro.

Mientras ellos se despedían, Aiko y Naruto se quedaron en silencio al ver la acción de Neji pero desviaron la mirada en cuanto ellos se fueron a buscar más privacidad.

-(O/O!)-

-(U/U)-

-Aiko… ¿De verdad trabajas para el Akatsuki?-

-…-ella no dijo nada pero luego le miró apenada-**Hai **_**(Sí)**_…trabajo para ellos, en realidad sólo para uno…Deidara-

-(O.O!) ¡¿Trabajas para ese maldito que mató y secuestró a Gaara?!-

-**Hai**, lo hago sólo para poder destruirlo por lo que le hiso a MI Gaa…no, lo hago por lo que le hiso al respetable **Kazekage** del lugar que fue mi hogar…-le dijo ella nostálgica-Deidara debe pagar por todo el daño que me hiso…-

-¿Y pensabas irte antes? Si ahora no te estuvieran persiguiendo… ¿Aún así estarías huyendo?-le preguntó Naruto y ella asintió-Pensé que amabas a Gaara…-

-Lo amo y con toda mi alma pero él…él no ha hecho más que dañarme con todas las cosas que hiso…ni siquiera dudó en creerle al que antes había sido su secuestrador-dijo ella algo molesta-Él me traicionó…no confió en mí…-

-Quizá el piensa igual que tú, no deberías juzgarlo de esa manera…-

-¡Él fue el PRIMERO en juzgarme INJUSTAMENTE! (ÒnÓ)-

-¿Y piensas que cobrando venganza contra Deidara las cosas se van a solucionar?-

-En algo arreglará las cosas…espero…-dijo ella algo más calmada.

-La venganza…es la cosa que más odio…por la estúpida venganza…Sasuke…-

-¿Uchiha Sasuke?-preguntó ella y él asintió-¿Uchiha Itachi es su hermano, cierto?-

-**Hai**, por él es que Sasuke fue a buscar poder con Orochimaru…-dijo Naruto.

-Vaya…lo que nos diferencia es que yo ya tengo el poder, sólo que ahora voy a destruir a Deidara no sólo porque lastimó a Gaara sino ahora es algo más personal-le dijo Aiko y sus ojos se tornaron violetas-Voy a matarle pero antes…le arrancaré cada dedo…lo destrozaré…descuartizaré…su sangre recorrerá mis manos y…-

-(O.O)-

-(Ô.Ô!) Jejeje-empezó a reír nerviosa al ver que Naruto le había escuchado y el color de su iris volvió a ser azul pálido- (wU) Sólo bromeaba Naruto, no me mires así…-

-(O.O) Aiko…-el rubio aún no salía de su asombro pero luego reaccionó y dijo-Oye, este país es tu hogar-

-No, **Sunagakure** (o Suna) es mi hogar, mi casa…allí está lo que amo…-le respondió ella-Luego de destruir a Deidara pienso destruir a Mitsuru…-

-Ehm… (OOU) Se llama Matsuri y no Mitsuru-le dijo Naruto.

-**Chigau **_**(Te equivocas)**_-le dijo ella _"Aunque a Matsuri también la quiero desaparecer" _se dijo -Mitsuru es…pues es…-_"¿Cómo decírtelo? Bueno, al final de cuentas tú también lo eres..." _meditó.

-¡Este país es TU hogar! Si realmente quieres volver a Suna, entonces derrota a Mitsuru ¡Y vuelve a tu casa en paz!-

-¡Tú no sabes NADA! Mitsuru no es humana…por eso he tenido que…helar mis lágrimas y ahora…mi corazón es de piedra…-dijo melancólicamente _"Aunque sé que me desmoronaré dentro de poco y mis palabras serán inválidas…"_

-Pero tú eres capaz de cambiar eso, ¿no es así?-le dijo-Recuerda la plática que tuvimos…-

-… ¡deja de hablar tonterías!-exclamó ella molesta y trató de irse.

-¡Oye espera!-le dijo Naruto tomándola del brazo pero ella se soltó bruscamente.

-¡Déjame en paz!-exclamó Aiko molesta.

-Escúchame bien yo…-pero Naruto no dijo nada más luego de que su cerebro procesara lo que había ocurrido en ese momento…

Un calor invadió su cuerpo, sus mejillas están rojas al igual que los de la chica…

-Eso era lo que querías desde hace un tiempo ¿Satisfecho ahora?-le dijo ella.

-(n/n)-no le respondía estaba embobado.

-Bien Naruto, esto queda entre tú y yo-le dijo ella y él reaccionó.

-Aiko-chan eres **kawaii **_**(Linda/Bonita)**_…-le dijo terminando con un suspiro y el rubio se sonrojó más de lo que estaba.

-Oye, no te hagas ilusiones Naruto, no te voy a besar otra vez…tú no me gustas y el beso que te di fue sólo para que te callaras-

-Entonces, no voy a dejar de hablar (Q¬Q)-le dijo él y ella le miró molesta, el rubio comprendió perfectamente y preguntó para cambiar de tema-¿Quién es Mitsuru?-

-Naruto, soy una **jinchuuriki**…-le dijo ella y él se quedó mudo-Por eso también el Akatsuki me quiere, soy como tú dentro de los **bijuu **_**(Demonios con colas)**_con plumas y no con colas, en mi interior está: "Mitsuru, la grulla de las 9 plumas divinas"-

-(O.O)-

-No tengo tiempo para explicártelo así que mejor lo dejamos ahí-le dijo ella.

-Es hora de irnos…-dijo Neji mientras se acomodaba su cabellos revuelto.

-Lamento el retraso-dijo Hinata mientras se subía el cierre de su cazadora.

-(ÔwÔ) ¿Qué han estado haciendo ustedes' te bayo?-

-(Ù/Ú) **Urusai **_**(Cállate)**_ Naruto-le dijo Aiko-Bien, ahora que te has "despedido" nos podemos ir, Hinata perdóname por tener que llevarme a Neji-

-Descuida…Neji…me ha explicado todo…de una manera…tan linda-dijo ella y terminó suspirando-Nii-san…no te preocupes, yo siempre estaré para ti…-

-Hinata, te amo…espérame que mañana volveré para estar juntos, comprendes porqué hago esto…TE AMO-le dijo Neji y la beso suavemente para luego separarse.

-Nuevamente perdóname Hinata, te regresaré pronto a Neji…-le dijo Aiko y sonrió.

-¿Y yo? **Nee **_**(Oye)**_ Aiko-chan…te voy a estar esperando' te bayo-

-(O.OU) **Etto**, Naruto mejor búscate a otra chica-le dijo Aiko inmediatamente.

-Hinata-sama, le prometo que le escribiré y recibirá noticias mías-le dijo Neji.

-**Hai**…-respondió y abrazó el torso del chico mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas-Nii-san…ve…-

-**Sayonara **_**(Adiós)**_…Hinata…-le dijo él y tomó rápidamente la mochila que le tenía preparada la Souke y desapareció junto con Aiko.

-Nos vemos mañana…Neji…-susurró Hinata antes de caer desmayada.

Fin del Primer capítulo

Vocabulario:

**Hanasaki: Fuuma:**Flor del destino: La verdad sellada.

**Aiko: **Niña del Amor.

Notas Finales de la Autora:

¡Kya! Espero que les haya gustado el comienzo de este hermoso Hyugacest o Sí, sé que me he centrado "un poco" en el NejixAiko pero es que era para aclarar ciertas cosas de mi otro fic, espero su comprensión (.U) Si pueden me dejan reviews dándome su opinión, realmente es difícil hacer 2 historias a la vez pero trataré de hacerlo, para mí nada es imposible (Excepto traer a Sabaku No Gaara conmigo, porque obtener sus derechos será bastante sencillo . Money!!)Bien, a las que recién están leyendo mi trabajo muchas gracias por que hayan tenido la molestia de leerlo y etto…no malinterpreten a Aiko ni la odien… (Onegai no ToT)

Capítulo próximo: "La decisión de Hiashi"…Ahnny se despide con un beso enorme… ja ne minna-san ;)


	2. Chapter 2:La decisión de Hiashi

Hanasaki: Fuuma

By Hyuga Ahnny

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes del anime Naruto me pertenecen (Ni siquiera Neji-kun ToT ¡Oh, Neji! ¡¡Te quiero!!)

**Advertencia:** Este Fiction está hecho con el contexto de mi fiction "Ai Oboete Imsauka" se recomienda leer primero el anterior Fiction para un mejor entendimiento de la situación y de algunos de los personajes, aunque mi otro fiction es largo…de verdad es bueno

**Notas del Autor:** KYA!! Hola a minna-san TwT aquí Ahnny nuevamente con ustedes y perdonen el retraso OOU

Espero que este cap sea de su agrado y si se apiadan de esta escritora de FF que se ha aventurado a esto del Hyugacest please dejen review T-T

Por favor dejen reviews cualquier comentario será aceptado, si quieren sean duros conmigo pero onegai dejen reviews! Porque este es mi 1er Hyugacest.

Observaciones: Se darán a lo largo del Fiction.

"_Pensamientos"_

-Diálogos-

_**Palabras de la Grulla**_

_**Palabras de aún otro demonio**_

………..-Cambio de escena

…-Pasado un lapso de tiempo

Capítulo 2: La decisión de Hiashi

En el capítulo anterior:

_-__**Sayonara (Adiós)**__…Hinata…-le dijo él y tomó rápidamente la mochica que le tenía preparada la Souke y desapareció junto con Aiko._

_-Nos vemos mañana…Neji…-susurró Hinata antes de caer desmayada._

…………………………………………………………..……………………………………………………

Cuando despertó, se encontraba sobre su cama y Hanabi estaba durmiendo sentada en una silla a un lado de su cama, ella la había estado cuidando y de eso se dio cuenta cuando vio los pedazos de tela mojado en la bandeja sobre su mesita de noche.

-**Imouto**-san _**(Hermana menor)**_…Hanabi-san…-le llamó la Hyuga.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Qué…? ¡**Onee**-san _**(Hermana mayor)**_!-

-Tranquila estoy bien, ¿qué ocurrió?-preguntó Hinata deshaciendo el abrazo.

-Naruto-kun te trajo, estabas inconsciente…**Otou**-san _**(Padre)**_ no lo vio traerte o no lo aceptaría **Onee**-san…pobre Neji-san, es bueno que no lo haya visto…-

-**Chigau **_**(Te equivocas)**_, no es lo que piensas **Imouto**-san (O/O)-se apresuró a decir Hinata ante la insinuación de su hermana menor.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Neji-san?-preguntó Hanabi y notó que Hinata se puso triste-¿**Onee**-san? ¿Qué ha sucedido?-

-Neji-niisan se ha…ido-respondió Hinata y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡**Sonna **_**(No puede ser)**_! (OoO!)-

-¡Hinata!-

Las 2 hermanas saltaron sobre su sitio totalmente asustadas, la puerta se había deslizado para que el gran e imponente Hiashi entrara a la habitación.

-**Otou**-san…**Onee**-san acaba de despertarse y me ha dicho que Neji-san se ha ido ¿Podrías explicármelo?-dijo Hanabi y Hiashi se mostro sorprendido.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Qué Neji hizo qué?!-Hiashi estaba echando chispas por los ojos.

-Ups… (OOU) Ehm, no es verdad **Otou**-san, yo sólo te estaba jugando una broma-

-Hanabi, sal de esta habitación ahora mismo… (Ù.Ú)-dijo Hiashi conteniendo su rabia y una vez que Hanabi salió miró a Hinata-¿Es verdad lo que ha dicho Hanabi, Hinata? Sé sincera y dime la verdad ¿Neji se ha ido?-

-**Hai **_**(Sí)**_…-respondió ella con la cabeza agachada-**Demo (Pero)** **Otou**-san…Neji-niisan se ha ido porque quería ayudar a su amiga Aiko…-

-¿Esa chica del cabello negro y de ojos azul pálido?-preguntó y ella asintió, se sorprendió al saber que su padre había sido tan observador-Así que era a ella a la que verdaderamente amaba…-

Hinata sintió que su corazón era estrujado pero ahogo el quejido, Hiashi observaba que sus palabras herían a su hija.

-Mnm…creo que no te consideró lo suficientemente digna de él…-le dijo Hiashi y Hinata se sentía mal con cada una de las palabras de su padre-Maldito Bouke, cuando lo encuentre activaré el sello de su frente y así, todos aprenderán que no hay mayor honor que desposar a la heredera Hyuga…-

-**Iie **_**(No)**_, **Otou**-san no le hagas daño a Neji-niisan…él fue con Aiko porque no quería que ella se quedara sola-le explicó Hinata ahogando su llanto por completo-Él me ama a mí, lo sé muy bien y por eso él regresará…-

-Explícame ahora mismo qué fue lo que ocurrió-dijo Hiashi con calma, no podía dejar que este tipo de cosas le sacaran de sus casillas y tomó asiento en la silla en la que antes había estado Hanabi, se puso a observar a Hinata-Sé sincera conmigo porque de todas maneras me voy a enterar de todo-

-Pues, hoy iba Neji-niisan a recoger a Aiko al hospital y pues, nos encontramos mientras que una chica de **Suna** (o Sunagakura) nos hablaba de un asesino y espía que andaba en Konoha, al final descubrimos que la persona a la que se refería era Aiko, trataron de apresarla y…Neji…él…-Hinata sentía que su corazón se partía con cada palabra que decía-Él no hiso nada para atacarle y luego le dijeron que si iba con Aiko lo…lo tomarían como…como a un traidor…sin importarle eso, la siguió…-

-(Ò.Ô!) ¡¡Ese Bouke se ha atrevido a manchar el apellido Hyuga?! ¡¡Nunca más volverá a formar parte de la familia!! ¡¡De eso me aseguraré yo!!-dijo eufórico Hiashi, estaba totalmente fuera de sus casillas-Hacerte sufrir es una cosa que quizá pueda hacerlo pasar…-

Hinata se sintió mal ante las palabras de su padre _"__**Otou**__-san…"_ se dijo ella.

-Pero atreverse a manchar el apellido Hyuga ¡¡Es imperdonable aunque sólo sea un miserable Bouke!! ¡¿Cómo se ha atrevido a traicionar mi confianza otra vez?!-

"_Es verdad, Neji acaba de causarme un gran daño pero…a __**Otou**__-san le importa más el hecho de que Nii-san haya manchado nuestro apellido"_ se dijo Hinata.

-Pude pasar por alto la primera traición-_"Por razones que nunca sabrás Hinata"_-Me refiero al hecho de haberse metido contigo, él estaba sólo para protegerte y al final terminó haciendo otra cosa-

"_Para __**Otou**__-san el apellido está antes que yo…su propia hija y heredera…"_

-Hinata, tu compromiso está totalmente disuelto ¡¡No permitiré que ese engendro se vaya tan campante, no le dejaré que arruine todo!!-exclamó Hiashi molesto.

-**Otou**-san…deja a Neji-niisan, él me dijo que me escribiría y me pidió que le esperara, sé que volverá-le dijo Hinata y Hiashi le miró molesto-Él volverá porque me ama…-

-¿Va a volver para la boda? ¿Te ha dicho que vendrá a desposarte?-

-**Iie**, me dijo que volvería…sé que lo hará porque…él me ama **Otou**-san y yo le creo totalmente-le dijo Hinata.

-¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo? Ahora mismo puede estar revolcándose con la tal Aiko y tú acá como una estúpida estás esperándolo ¡Sólo está jugando contigo!-le dijo Hiashi que estaba a punto de colapsar de tanta rabia-No permitiré que el apellido se quede manchado, tu boda de pasado mañana no se realizará… ¡¡Pero ten por seguro de que Neji recibirá un castigo!!-_"Y pensar que a ese engendro iba a darle el honor de desposarte Hinata…"_

-Neji-niisan me ama, **Otou**-san…lo sé muy bien-le aseguró Hinata y lo dijo con una determinación que hiso que Hiashi dudara-Sólo te pido tiempo…él regresará…-

-¿Piensas esperarle? Me sorprende que estés tan decidida a seguir con esto pero yo no estoy dispuesto ha esperar, tú te casarás con la persona que yo crea indicada…debes recordar lo que habíamos acordado para este matrimonio-le dijo Hiashi-Cómo no se llevará a cabo la boda, tienes de nuevo los deberes con el Clan…debiste de haber pensado en las consecuencias antes, el clan está primero y creo que ha estas alturas ya deberías saberlo, tú sabías que si te casabas con Neji ya no serías más la heredera y que tu cargo lo asumiría Hanabi-

-**Hai**…-respondió y se dijo _"__**Otou**__-san, estoy dispuesta a renunciar a todo con tal de ser feliz junto a la persona que amo…con mi nii-san…con mi Neji"_

-Pese a saber aquello, decidiste seguir con esta locura y yo consentí la boda aunque tú fueras de una rama MUY superior a la que él pertenece, fue una tontería no haberlo mandado a matar cuando lo sorprendí besándote y ahora estoy pagando el precio de mi error-dijo Hiashi molesto-Fuiste egoísta al pensar sólo en ti Hinata, no sólo tú y Neji han traicionado mi confianza, sino que también me han decepcionado MUCHO, sobre todo tú…pensé que serías más racional con las cosas y que te darías cuanta de tu error antes de la boda…-

-**Demo**…-

-No existe pero que valga, Hinata…está decidido, te casarás en cuanto aparezca la persona que puede ser útil PARA el clan…-le dijo Hiashi y luego al mirar a los ojos a Hinata pudo recordar a la madre de ella eso le ablandó un poco-Daré un tiempo…le daré tiempo a Neji, sino regresa en ese lapso, entonces te casarás con la persona que designe por el bien del Clan-

-**Wakatta **_**(Comprendo)**_…**demo** estoy segura de que Neji-niisan regresará-le dijo firmemente y luego preguntó-¿Cuánto tiempo le vas a dar?-

-Creo que podría darle…-_"No le daría ni un día por haber hecho lo que hizo pero…Hinata espera que regrese y está decidida a seguir aguardando, si para tranquilizarla tengo que mentir…lo haré"_-Pienso que unos meses estaría bien-

-**Demo**, es un tiempo muy corto y aunque es ya mucho darle una oportunidad…**Otou**-san, **onegai **dale más tiempo…-le dijo Hinata con un tono casi suplicante _"Quisiera que pudieras comprender cómo me siento…"_

-Hinata, estás consciente de la situación y es por eso y por la determinación que tienes que te has ganado para él un tiempo más prudencial, pienso darle unos años aunque estoy seguro que lograré encontrar a esa persona que es la indicada para que el Clan obtenga más poder-le respondió-Pero para que esto sea de cierto modo válido ante los ojos de los demás miembros del Clan, te enfrentarás a la persona que designe…si llegas a ganar esto será válido pero si llegas a perder le irá mucho peor a Neji-

"_Sé que tienes buen corazón __**Otou**__-san y por eso le das tiempo a Neji-niisan, para respaldar tu decisión me acabas de proponer esto…" _se dijo Hinata.

-Si Neji llega antes del lapso de 3 años…que es el tiempo que pienso darle si es que logras vencer a tu contrincante, podría pensar en aceptarlo nuevamente dentro de la familia pero con respecto a tu compromiso con él…con suerte le perdonaría la vida-le dijo Hiashi y esto hizo que el corazón de Hinata se estremeciera ligeramente con temor.

-**Arigato **_**(Gracias)**_…**Otou**-san…-le dijo Hinata.

-Descansa que no quiero que te enfermes, Tsunade-sama enviará a alguien para que te cuide…-le dijo Hiashi y salió por donde entró _"Traeré a ese engendro para que pruebe mi ira…es lamentable que le haya tenido que mentir a Hinata pero me duele un poco verla en ese estado, mandaré a traer a Neji…"_

-Nii-san regresa pronto…yo te estaré esperando como en aquella ocasión…-

_**Flash Back**_

_Una niña estaba sentada bajo la sombre de un árbol del jardín de la parte central de la mansión, su kimono de verano era precioso y la hacía ver preciosa._

_-Se siente bien…me encanta la brisa…-comentó ella._

_-Lamento el retraso Hinata-sama… ¿Uh? ¿Qué está haciendo usted?-_

_-¡Neji-niisa! Siéntate que la brisa se siente bien acá-le dijo ella mientras el aire jugaba con su cabello negro azulado que estaba corto-Yo, te esperaba y me dio calor así que me senté bajo este árbol…-_

_-Mnm…se siente bien Hinata-sama…la brisa es estupenda-comentó el niño del cabello castaño al sentarse al lado de la linda niña-Lamento mucho que me haya tardado, es que __**Tou**__-san __**(Padre)**__ quería que entrenara un poco-_

_-Yo… ¿Te duele mucho?-le preguntó Hinata y señaló la marca en la frente de Neji._

_-Pues…-el castaño no dijo nada más, la hermosa niña había depositado un beso en aquella marca-Hinata-sama…-_

_-Espero que ahora no te duela…todo es porque tienes que…protegerme…-_

_-Pero me agrada protegerle, le protejo porque la amo-le dijo el niño y sus mejillas se encendieron-La amo mucho Hinata-sama…-_

_-Yo también te amo Neji-niisan…te quiero mucho-le dijo Hinata pero el castaño comprendió que el "te amo" no iba en el mismo sentido que el de él._

_-Hinata-sama yo siempre la voy a proteger y nunca la voy a dejar sola-le dijo Neji y depositó un besó suavemente en la mejilla de su prima-Entrenaremos juntos y así podremos estar más juntos-_

_-__**Iie**__, tú eres más fuerte que yo…sólo te estaría estorbando Nii-san y además…pues yo…no creo poder darte una…una batalla digna-le dijo ella triste._

_-Hinata-sama usted tiene que confiar más en sí misma, yo sé que usted es fuerte y por eso me gustaría poder entrenar con usted, además de eso pues sería un gran honor porque usted es del Souke y yo de Bouke-le dijo Neji y le sonrió tímidamente-Me encantaría poder entrenar con usted definitivamente…-_

_-Nii-san, olvida lo de las ramas porque cuando yo herede el mando del clan verás que uniré las ramas de alguna manera porque no me gusta esta absurda separación-le dijo ella-Y encontraré la manera de quitarte esa marcha…-_

_Ella se acercó y nuevamente depositó un beso en el sello maldito que caracterizaba a los de la rama secundaria…los bouke._

_-¿Nos vamos a entrenar Hinata-sama?-_

_-__**Hai**__…-respondió ella y sonrió con algo de rubor, el castaño se puso rojo al ver aquella sonrisa de ángel que le había regalado su prima._

_-Permítame…-le dijo él y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a pararse y una vez que ella estuvo de pie empezó a sacudirle el kimono con suavidad._

_-__**Arigato**__… _(/)-_ella sintió que él la tomó de la mano y fue llevada hasta el dojo para entrenar a gusto, la pasaron fenomenal ese día…_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-Nii-san…te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario, **onegai** no tardes tanto porque **Otou**-san no esperará siempre al igual que lo haré yo…-dijo Hinata antes de quedarse dormida otra vez a causa de una medicina que había tomado.

.………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ambos saltaban de rama en rama sin parar, sabían que sino se apresuraban las cosas se tornarían MUY feas…ella no dejaba de llorar y aunque lo hacía silenciosamente, a él le dolía verle de esa forma y pese a todo no decía nada.

"_Debe ser duro para ella, nuevamente quedar exiliada del lugar que había empezado a ser su hogar"_ se dijo el chico y por un segundo sus miradas se encontraron _"¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora?"_

-Neji, todo es duro pero he de superarlo y si lo deseas…puedes regresar-le dijo la chica con una voz estable-Acompáñame si tanto quieres pero sólo hasta llegar a la frontera y sino me equivoco faltan pocos metros-

-Aiko…- _"Quiero regresar para estar con Hinata-sama pero estaría preocupado por ti y nunca me perdonaría si algo te llegara a pasar sólo porque decidí regresar"_ se dijo el joven mentalmente-Por ahora he decidido quedarme junto a ti, luego de eso te dejaré si así lo veo conveniente-

-Para ese entonces ya habrás sido titulado como traidor…-le dijo Aiko con algo de nostalgia-Sé que es difícil y por eso te digo que es mejor que vuelvas, yo ya estoy acostumbrada a adaptarme a los cambios bruscos pero tú…-

-También puedo hacerlo…por algo soy "el genio Hyuga"-le dijo él como para que ella se riera pero sólo consiguió una mueca-Vamos, alégrate un poco que tenemos mucho tiempo para pasear y conocer lugares mientras buscamos a ese bastardo-

-Yo…no voy por allí paseando…no soy una turista…soy una chica que no posee un lugar al cual pertenecer…-le dijo Aiko con algo de tristeza y las lágrimas no dejaban de recorrer su rostro-Esto no son vacaciones Neji…yo quiero terminar con Deidara y luego destruiré a Mitsuru…-

-¿Y Gaara?-le preguntó Neji al percatarse de que el pelirrojo no entraba en el plan que tenía la joven.

-¿Gaara?-preguntó Aiko y luego sintió que su corazón era estrujado, las ganas de seguir llorando le invadieron mucho más-Neji, es obvio que Gaara no quiere saber nada de mí y aunque yo le siga amando no puedo hacer nada porque me ame…-

_**-Puedes seducirle y obtener un hijo…con eso podrás de seguro amarrarlo y se casarán Aiko-chan, sabes que tenemos unas armas MUY potentes y todo es más favorable por la cantidad de curvas que tenemos-**_le susurró la voz de la grulla.

Unas ganas de matar a la grulla, invadieron el cuerpo de Aiko…necesitaba desquitar aquella furia y el único en ese instante con ella era…Neji, sin embargo, ella no podía permitirse causarle daño a ese chico y por eso reprimió esos instintos.

-Pero **Tenshi**, ustedes fueron separados de manera abrupta además él…-Neji se detuvo en seco _"Es verdad, Gaara fue el que le empujó y por él es que Aiko perdió al hijo que esperaba…"_-**Tenshi**, piénsalo bien…nadie sabrá quién eres y podrás escoger la aldea que más te guste, ahí reharás tu vida si es que así lo deseas, así que míralo como una segunda oportunidad que te brinda la vida y olvídate de la venganza-le dijo Neji y con el byakugan activado agregó-Aiko, se acercan cada vez más rápido…hay que darse prisa-

Aquellas ganas de desgarrar algo con su mano o de sentir correr esa sustancia roja que recorría las venas en su cuerpo le invadía, pese a ello seguía luchando por controlarse.

"_¿Por qué eres tan terco con esto? Sería más fácil dejarte inconsciente con mi Shiai que aceptar tu ayuda, sin embargo, sé que lo haces porque estás preocupado"_ se dijo la chica mirándolo de reojo _"Eres todo un caso __**Shiratori**__…al igual que lo soy yo…"_

-¡Están detrás de nosotros!-

Ella, sin poder resistirlo más sacó su **kunai **_**(arma ninja) **_y utilizó el salto continuo para volverse hacia los que venían a atraparles…

-¡AIKO…!-

.………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

En la mansión se encontraba recostada en su cama…aún estaba durmiendo, algunas lágrimas se asomaron y bañaron sus pestañas…al cabo de unos segundos esas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro para caer sobre la imagen que se encontraba bajo su mano.

-…nii-san…-susurró ella llorosa.

La puerta se deslizó suavemente luego de escucharse algunas voces del exterior, sólo una persona ingresó y sin hacer ruido se aproximó hasta la chica.

-Hinata…-le susurró suavemente como para que despertara, al estar tan cerca de la chica pudo aspirar su aroma que le era delicioso-Hinata…despierta…-

-¿Uh?-fue lo único que dijo al abrir lentamente los ojos porque estaba totalmente roja al ver a aquél joven tan cerca de ella…tan cerca de su rostro.

-Hinata, sé que estás sorprendida porque este yo acá y te pido perdón por haber entrado sin pedir permiso pero Hanabi nos dijo que aún estabas dormida, los demás están afuera y quieren hablar contigo-le dijo y ella seguía sin decir nada a causa de todo-Les haré pasar para que no tengas que levantarte…por cierto, límpiate esas lágrimas que estropean tu belleza…-

Se alejó de ella y fue a abrir la puerta para que el resto de personas entrara, ella poco a poco recuperó su color habitual.

-Buenas tardes Hinata-san…-saludó el chico de verde que fue el primero en entrar.

-¿Te encuentras bien Hinata?-preguntó la chica de peinado panda.

-A un lado, Tsunade-sama me envió para revisarla-dijo una pelirrosa abriéndose paso-Hola Hinata ()-

-Hinata, ¿estás bien?-le preguntó un chico que misteriosamente había aparecido frente ella-Tenemos que hablar luego de que todos se hayan ido, estamos preocupados por ti y como compañeros de equipo es debido apoyarnos los unos a los otros-

-Shino-kun….**arigato **_**(Gracias)-**_le dijo Hinata y sonrió dulcemente.

-El equipo del flojo de Shikamaru no vino con nosotros porque se le asignó la misión de…-el rubio que estaba mirándolos desde la puerta lo pensó unos segundos y continuó-…una misión especial, espero que ya estés mejor Hinata…-

-**Hai**, con ustedes aquí…siento el apoyo que me brindan y eso significa mucho para mí-respondió Hinata.

Sakura le hiso un rápido chequeo y luego sonrió más tranquila al ver que Hinata no tenia nada malo, que estaba mucho mejor de la situación que se le había informado.

-Oigan, ¿Neji…ya ha salido de Konoha?-

Todos voltearon a ver a la persona que había pronunciado ese nombre, le castigaron e inclusive algunos le mataron con la mirada.

-(ÔÔU) Yo…sólo…-

-**Urusai (Cállate) **Lee…-le dijo la chica del peinado panda-Hinata necesitamos hablar contigo de un asunto delicado antes de irnos…-

-¿A dónde se van Cejas encrespadas?-preguntó Naruto.

-Esa es información confidencial…-se apresuró a decir Tenten antes de que Lee abriera la boca-Les ruego que por favor salgan ahora…será sólo un momento-

Todos salieron y sólo quedaron 3 personas en la habitación de la Hyuga, la chica del peinado de panda se sentó frente a Hinata y le tomó de las manos.

-Hinata…tengo que decirte algo muy importante…-le dijo y cerró los ojos para luego suspirar pesadamente-Hinata, tenemos una misión especial con Gai-**sensei **_**(Maestro/Profesor) **_y…nuestra misión es…encontrar y tomar preso a Neji-

El corazón de la Souke se estremeció ante aquella revelación que para ella había sido radical.

-Tenten…nunca eres sutil con estas cosas y lo dices de una manera demasiado brusca (¬¬)-comentó Lee al ver que Hinata no decía nada.

La Hyuga agachó la mirada y su cerquillo cubrió sus ojos que estaban llorosos, Tenten soltó las manos de Hinata al tiempo que se ponía de pie para marcharse y la Hyuga arrugó con las manos las sábanas que la cubrían y luchaba contra sus emociones.

-Comprendo, les deseo…suerte porque…Neji-niisan es un gran ninja…les será difícil encontrarle-fue lo único que dijo con un tono de voz estable y casi a punto de llorar agregó-Si…si llegan a encontrarle…díganle que siempre…le esperaré, aunque esté preso…yo siempre le esperaré-

-Hinata…-la chica del peinado panda intentó abrazarla pero Lee le detuvo y al verle, él negó con la cabeza-Esta bien…Lee y yo nos vamos, recupérate y lo que te hemos dicho…no se lo digas a nadie más **onegai (Por favor)-**

La Hyuga escuchó al cabo de un rato que la puerta se cerró y a fuera se oyeron voces, luego de ello se volvió a abrir y entró Kiba preocupado.

-Hinata, ¿te encuentras bien?-y antes de que ella le respondiera agregó-No trates de mentirme porque te conozco bien-

Sin decir nada más la Hyuga abrazó a su compañero y sin controlarse por más tiempo empezó a sollozar tratando de ahogar de esa forma su pena.

La puerta corrediza se abrió ligeramente y todos los que se encontraban fuera observaron aquella escena sin decir nada.

-Hinata, no te preocupes porque son cosas que pasan y ya verás que con el tiempo todo mejorará, serás feliz y de eso me encargaré yo-le aseguró Kiba mientras acariciaba la cabellera de la joven-Hinata…sé que puede ser mucho pedir, pero quisiera que me dieras la oportunidad de ayudarte a pasar esta etapa tan difícil…déjame ser aquella persona que estará a tu lado, aquella que curará las heridas que tu corazón tenga-

-Kiba…-dijo al separarse de él ante sus palabras, le miró tiernamente y sonrió al tiempo que se sonrojaba ligeramente-**Arigato**, eres muy tierno y te quiero mucho pero Neji-niisan es el único que puede sanar mi corazón, agradezco tus sentimientos hacia mí y también que quisieras ayudarme pero mejor déjame así…-

-Pero Hinata…-

-Déjame, soy fuerte y puedo afrontarlo…-le interrumpió ella casi de una manera cortante.

-Entonces déjame estar a tu lado mientras le esperas y si te llegas a olvidar de él…recuerda que siempre estaré aquí para ti (nn)-le dijo Kiba y la abrazó, Hinata no podía moverse y aunque quisiera negarlo…aquél abrazo le había sido agradable.

.………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

El líder de la familia Hyuga estaba sentado frente a su escritorio con algunos papeles en donde se mostraban los perfiles de muchos de los integrantes de su misma familia y esa misma información de seguro también estaría en el despacho de la **Hokage (Gobernante de Konoha)**…a excepción de una persona...

-Miku…mnm, ella podría ser un buen contrincante…después de todo se ha entrenado en los mejores lugares y hace poco regresó de su largo viaje para entrenarse más, ella es conocida internamente como "la gran promesa Hyuga" y puede que sea igual o más fuerte que el que era "el genio Hyuga"-comentó Hiashi a si mismo-Pensándolo bien, ella nunca entró en contacto directo con ninguno de nosotros, los del concejo se encargaron de criarla…-

Llamaron a la puerta y él dio el permiso para que aquella persona entrara.

-Disculpe que venga a molestarle Hiashi-sama pero han llegado algunos **Anbu** (ninja especiales) que informan que **Hokage**-sama le ha mandado a llamar-

-¿Tsunade-sama? Bueno, diles a los **Anbu** que enseguida iré a ver a la **Hokage**-respondió Hiashi y antes de que se retirara el joven, agregó-Kotetsu, dile a Miku que necesito verle para un asunto muy importante.

-**Hai-**respondió el joven de cabellos castaños y de peinado corto…Kotetsu.

Cuando el chico se marchó, Hiashi empezó a guardar los papeles que tenía, dentro del cajón central de su escritorio de donde sacó una fotografía, en donde estaban él junto con la madre de sus hijas…

-Naomi, ¿estaré haciendo lo correcto?-preguntó y luego suspiró, guardó la fotografía y salió de aquél lugar que era su oficina.

.………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

En la puerta principal de Konoha muchos ninjas se preparaban para salir por la misma y un grupo destacaba de entre todos.

-¡Lee, Tente! ¿Están ya listos?-

Él al ver que ellos no estaban de ánimos de responder se les acercó y los empujó suavemente hasta llegar debajo de un árbol.

-Oigan, sé que es duro que Neji se haya ido y seamos justamente nosotros los que vayamos a capturarle pero tienen que poder afrontarlo, él es un gran ninja y será difícil encontrarlo-dijo sin saber muy bien si tenía sentido-Les pido que den lo mejor de ustedes para que esta misión sea un éxito-

-**Hai**… (U.U)-respondió la chica del peinado panda y caminó suavemente lejos con una actitud bastante triste.

-**Hai** Gai-**sensei (profesor/maestro)**-le respondió el chico de verde con el mismo ánimo que la chica.

"_Realmente les ha afectado…"_ se dijo Maito Gai.

-**Nee **_**(Oye)**_ Lee, ¿tenemos otra salida?-preguntó Tenten nostálgica y el chico no supo que decirle-No puedo creer que tendremos que tomarlo preso…-

-Descuida Tenten que todo saldrá bien…-

-¿Para quién? ¿Para Neji o para nosotros?-interrogó ella.

-Quisiera para Neji pero eso significaría que nuestra misión fuera un fracaso, sin embargo, si nosotros somos los que estamos con suerte…le capturaremos y la misión será un éxito-respondió y luego de pensarlo a penas unos minutos agregó-¿Sabes? No me importa que nuestra misión sea un fracaso porque mi amistad con Neji es más fuerte que cualquiera de estas cosas materiales-

-Lee…-dijo Tenten con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos-¡**Hai (Sí)**!-

La chica fue abrazada suavemente por el chico y cuando todos estaban listos, un **Anbu** regresó de las profundidades del bosque que se veía hacia delante y este ninja no poseía buen aspecto, sangre descendía desde su hombro.

-…no…no…no…-decía con dificultad el **Anbu** que se tambaleaba-…ella…no…no…-

Todos fijaron su mirada en el ninja y trataron de escuchar todo lo que decía o bien eso trataba.

-…ella…esa niña…no…no vayan…es…es…un…monstruo…no…no…vayan…-dijo el **Anbu** antes de caer de rodillas sobre la tierra para luego escupir gran cantidad de esa sustancia roja llamada "sangre"-…el Hyuga…él…él también…ambos…ambos…son unos…asesinos…mataron…a…toda la…la división que fue a…perseguirles…-

"_Neji nunca mataría a sus camaradas…no creo que haya sido capaz de eso…"_ se dijo Tenten _"Por lo que se sabe, Aiko es la asesina así que debió de haber sido ella"_

En seguida llegaron los médicos de la aldea y se llevaron al **Anbu** mal herido, el que era capitán o encargado de todos los ninja presentes se colocó al centro entre las puertas para verles.

-Se acaba de comprobar que ese par de traidores son de un rango peligroso, no cualquiera mata a todo un escuadrón de unos 20 **Anbu** y vive para contarlo, si mi suposición y mi información es correcta, los traidores Satome Aiko y Hyuga Neji, deben de estar dirigiéndose a Sunagakure…-dijo severamente y todos atendieron a sus palabras-El romance que tuvo Satome Aiko con el actual **Kazekage** nos indica que ella debe estar dirigiéndose a ese lugar para buscar refugio que seguramente él le brindará, es por eso que no hay dudas…el equipo de Maito Gai se dirigirá a Sunagakure mientras los demás se distribuyen por todos los países-

-¡Equipo Gai, listo!-dijo Maito y el resto del equipo avanzó hacia delante-Partiremos en estos momento ¡Equipo Gai, es hora de irnos! ¡A luchar!-

Así en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aquél equipo cuyo líder era ese tipo raro de las cejas grandes y traje verde llamado Maito Gai, partió y muchos de los ninja en ese momento estaban aguantándose la risa.

-¡Esperen aún no partan!-

Todos los ninja voltearon a ver a aquél que les había llamado, aquél chico de cabellos castaños y de ojos perlados…no había ninguna duda, era un Hyuga…

.………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Estaba sentado frente a su escritorio con montones de papeles que debía revisar y firmar, el té que tanto le gustaba reposaba sobre algunos de los documentos más importantes que ya había revisado.

Se sentía cansado de estar teniendo que realizar todos esos trabajos pero sabía que debía hacerlo y hubiera seguido su trabajo sino fuera porque llamaron a la puerta.

-Pase…-dijo con su voz ronca y fría que sólo cambiaba por la presencia de una joven que hacía mucho no veía, al ver de quién se trataba se sumergió nuevamente en sus papeles-No deberías estar aquí, este no es tu lugar…tu oficina queda en otro lado así que por favor sal a menos que me vengas a informar sobre tu trabajo-

La chica le miró fastidiada, sabía que el pelirrojo conocía muy bien sus estrategias para persuadirle o para comunicarle sobre las cosas que debía importarle y aunque él tuviera un cargo mayor que el de ella, bien sabía que con algunas palabras lograba hacer que el **Kazekage (Gobernante de Sunagakure) ** terminara haciendo lo que ella quería.

-Vengo obviamente a informarte sobre mi trabajo y es por eso que he de decirte que tengo buenas y muy malas noticias, ¿quieres escuchar las buenas o las malas?-le preguntó al tiempo que se sentaba frente al **Kazekage**.

-¿Qué tan malas son las noticias?-preguntó él intrigado y ella se negó a responder, él no se mostró molesto pero le miró severamente-Dime las buenas primero-

-Pues las buenas noticias son que ya hemos podido firmar el tratado con el país del Agua para que nos apoye en época de sequía y la otra noticia buena es que pude conseguir la información que tanto buscaba-

-Me alegra oír eso, ¿cuándo se firmará el tratado con la aldea oculta de la hierba?-

-Pues, ellos no parecen querer aceptar los términos del tratado así que…-

-Sé que podrás conseguir que firmen el tratado, no tengo ni idea de cómo lo logras pero siempre lo haces…-le interrumpió el chico.

La chica se sonrojó ligeramente al recibir la mirada del pelirrojo para luego pasar su mano de manera sexy sobre su cuerpo y decirle-Todas las mujeres tenemos nuestra armas y la mía salta a la vista-

-Así que con tus guiños y tus mañas lo consigues…ahora lo sé y eso no me gusta nada, sabes quién eres y aún así haces esto para que esos tratados se firmen, es inaceptable a mi parecer y a menos que cambies de actitud creo que tendré que sustituirte-le dijo severamente Gaara mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Sustituirme? ¿Estás hablando en serio?-preguntó la chica y Gaara asintió por lo que ella comenzó a reírse, luego agregó en tono burlón-¿Y piensas sustituirme con Kankuro?-

-Si no hay otro no puedo hacer nada, aunque Matsuri podría tomar tu lugar…-

-¿Acaso enloqueciste Gaara? Matsuri en una pobre chica que no logró desarrollarse físicamente normal ¿No lo ves? Ella no tiene ningún atributo que le pueda ayudar a conseguir que se firmen los tratados, además de eso no tengo problemas con practicar un poco mis técnicas de seducción-

Cuando el pelirrojo iba a decir algo, la puerta se abrió de un golpe y de allí surgió un castaño.

-¡Lo he escuchado!-

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Quién te has creído para entrar así a la oficina del **Kazekage**?-

-Su hermano (¬¬)-respondió el recién llegado a la chica-Gaara, escuché que piensas reemplazarla y si no me equivoco soy yo tu primera opción…-

-Kankuro, no pienso destituir a Temari de su cargo así que regresa a tu oficina…-

-¿Oficina? Ese espacio de 5x5 no es una oficina (¬¬) tengo como escritorio a una mesita para tomar el té de cuando Temari era una niña y ni hablar de mi silla-

-Obviamente se debe a tu cargo-comentó la rubia-Oye Kankuro sal de aquí que tengo que hablar con Gaara sobre unos asuntos muy importantes…-

-Soy su hermano y tengo derecho de estar en este lugar, además si se trata de Sunagakure yo soy un ciudadano de esta aldea y por tanto también tengo derecho a saber qué sucede con mi hogar-"argumentó" Kankuro.

-Kankuro, por favor retírate-dijo Gaara y al ver que su hermano se negaba a salir, él utilizó su arena para "motivarlo" y una vez que estuvo a solas con Temari le dijo de manera seria-Ahora sí me puedes decir…-

-Gaara, esto es demasiado duro para mí y se me es imposible contarlo por eso es mejor que leas estos reportes que obtuve al igual que la información y debes saber que es mi trabajo ya que ahora vigilamos a cada aldea con la que establecemos una alianza o un tratado, recibí este reporte en la mañana y me sorprendió mucho el ver lo que estaba escrito, sino te molesta seria bueno que lo veas ahora-

El pelirrojo tomó aquél folder que la rubia le dejó sobre el escritorio y él comenzó a ojear cada página de aquél dichoso reporte hasta que llegó a la parte que quería Temari que leyera Gaara.

-¿Qué significa esto Temari?-

-Sabes bien qué significa así que no te hagas el tonto y como **Kazekage** debes hacerte cargo, después de todo una vez fue parte de esta aldea…-

En ese instante Gaara estaba perdido en sus recuerdos, hacía ya un tiempo que no sabía nada de aquella persona y ahora venía a enterarse todo de golpe, fue entonces cuando recordó aquellas palabras que fueron plasmadas en un papel que hacía ya mucho tiempo tenía guardado _"Sólo porque necesito ser __**jounin (ninja de alto rango)**__ viviré un tiempo más…__**demo**__ luego terminaré con mi existencia…"_ el hecho de recordar aquello hizo que su corazón se sintiera angustiado y se estremeció más al recordar las otras palabras de la carta _"Cuando estés de regreso en Suna…cumpliendo con tus deberes como __**Kazekage**__, estoy segura que te llegarán noticias de que me he convertido en __**jounin**__…"_ aquello le hizo pensar más sobre lo que seguía en la dichosa carta que tenía guardada…en aquella parte que antes y ahora le habían asustado enormemente _"…para que luego te lleguen notificaciones de mi muerte…"_

El pelirrojo al recordar aquello continuó su lectura en todo el informe y no decía nada ni se mostraba afectado.

-¿Leíste ya las observaciones que hizo Tsunade-sama?-le preguntó y él negó con la cabeza, al terminar de leerlo, ella percibió que era el momento de salir para que su hermano se sintiera más tranquilo y pudiera liberar aquella emoción que ella logró percibir en él-Me retiro, perdona pero era algo de lo que debes ocuparte…-

Al cerrar la puerta, ella pudo oír algunos hipidos reprimidos al igual que algunos sollozos que no tardaron en hacerse presentes.

…

En la noche, cuando pasó por la habitación de su hermano, quién se había encerrado luego de terminar sus horas de trabajo dentro de la torre, Temari logró escuchar llorar silenciosamente al chico y comprendía su pena que no sólo era su llanto físico sino también del corazón que gritaba adolorido.

-Gaara…**gomen nasai** _**(Lo siento)**_-susurró y siguió su camino.

.………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

No había cenado porque no tenía ganas de hacerlo, por eso en un intento de despejar su mente se fue a entrenar y aunque no lograba concentrarse, seguía entrenando porque ahora tenía un motivo por el cuál hacerlo…ganar una vitoria más y ganar más tiempo para su amado Neji…

"_Tengo que entrenar para poder vencer a mi oponente mañana o quizá pasado, la verdad no sé cuando se llevará a cabo este combate, sin embargo, me mantendré en forma" _se dijo y luego de un rato se desplomó sobre el suelo…estaba exhausta.

Al mirar hacia un lado, logró observar la puerta corrediza del dojo algo abierta, lo suficiente como para que 2 personas se sentaran allí…sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que se mezclaron con su sudor sobre el piso.

"_Allí es donde Nii-san y yo siempre nos sentábamos para admirar a la hermosa luna, aún recuerdo la primera vez…" _pensó.

_**Flash Back**_

_Hacía ya unas semanas, estaba ella de camino a su habitación, cuando oyó unos golpes que provenían del interior del __**dojo (Lugar que uno tiene para entrenarse)**__ y eso no le pareció inusual pero por alguna razón al lograr distinguir un mechón castaño, decidió acercarse y se asomó lentamente para observar a la persona que entrenaba y sintió que sus mejillas se encendieron al verle allí…_

_-Neji-niisan…-musitó ella._

_El muchacho de inmediato dejó de entrenar y dirigió su mirada hacia la chica que acababa de asomarse, sus miradas se cruzaron y él suavizó la suya para luego regalarle una ligera sonrisa._

_-Hinata-sama, __**konbanwa (Buenas noches)**__-le dijo al tiempo que él hacía una ligera reverencia y sus cabellos castaños por el movimiento de su cabeza se quedaron gran parte en su rostro, pasó suavemente su mano derecha sobre su tez para apartar los cabellos y esto hizo que se viera de una manera excelente._

"_Nii-san es verdaderamente muy guapo" pensó Hinata al verle realizar la anterior acción y haciendo también una ligera reverencia le dijo-__**Konbanwa**__ Nii-san, __**gomen (Perdón)**__ por haber interrumpido tu entrenamiento…en verdad no quise hacerlo-_

_-Descuide Hinata-sama, si lo desea puede quedarse a ver o mejor aún a practicar conmigo, sabe que sería un gran honor para mí que lo hiciera-le dijo cortésmente y al ver que ella se mostraba dudosa agregó-Luego del entrenamiento tomaremos unas tazas de té si así lo desea, Hinata-sama…-_

_Aquella cortesía que empleaba el chico le hacía ruborizarse ligeramente aunque sabía que quizá aquello era sólo porque ella era de una rama superior a la que pertenecía él._

_-La verdad nii-san, quisiera quedarme a ver cómo entrenas porque quizá así podría mejorar más pero creo que haciendo eso te estorbaría-le dijo ella y antes de que le respondiera agregó-Así que mejor voy a preparar algo de té para que tomes luego de este entrenamiento duro al que te has sometido-_

_Él se ruborizó ligeramente, se veía tan bella, tan inocente…simplemente hermosa y decidió decirle entonces-Sería para mí un gran honor poder tomar el té con usted, Hinata-sama…-_

_-_(n/n) _Descuida Nii-san, me encantará hacerlo y paso a retirarme-dijo Hinata y salió por donde entró._

…

_En cuanto el agua hirvió, se dedicó con esmero a prepara un té verde sabroso para su querido primo y aunque no se explicaba porqué se sentía de esa manera seguía con su tarea y una vez que el té estuvo listo, se apresuró a llevárselo y entró al __**dojo**__._

_-Nii-san aquí está el té _(n/n)_-dijo ella y él se apresuró a ayudarle con la bandeja._

_-Muchas gracias Hinata-sama, si no le incomoda…abriré más la puerta-_

_Neji deslizó la puerta y ahora había un gran espacio como para sentarse al borde y tocar con la punta de los dedos de los pies el césped mojado._

_-Hay una temperatura ideal, no hace ni calor ni demasiado frío-comentó Hinata al tiempo que se sentaba al borde del __**dojo**__ luego de dejar la bandeja a su lado._

_-Sería un honor poder sentarme a su lado, ¿me permite?-preguntó Neji y Hinata le miró unos segundos para asentir con la cabeza luego._

_-La luna está hermosa hoy…-_

_-Pero no tanta bella como…-Hinata volteó para ver a su primo y sus miradas se encontraron, esto causó gran rubor en la joven._

_-Nii-san…-musitó ella y casi instintivamente sus rostros se fueron acercando, no dejaban de mirarse mientras todo sucedía-¡__**Itta**__**(expresión japonesa de dolor)**__!-_

_Se apartaron bruscamente y ella estaba de pie sobre el césped moviendo la mano para apartar aquél líquido caliente, él se le acercó angustiado y tocó la mano de la joven._

_-¿Le duele mucho, Hinata-sama?-preguntó Neji y ella con algunas lágrimas en los ojos negó con la cabeza-Fue mi culpa…-_

_-__**Iie (No), **__coloqué la bandeja con el té demasiado cerca-respondió ella de inmediato y se sonrojó al darse cuanta de que Neji no había soltado su mano herida-__**Daijoubu (Estoy bien)**__-_

_Sin pensárselo mucho, Neji acercó la mano de Hinata y empezó a besarla suavemente, ella se ruborizó mucho ante aquello y estaba sin palabras._

_-Mi madre solía hacerlo cuando era pequeño y siempre me sentía bien, espero que le haya ayudado y perdone mi impertinencia-le dijo Neji y ella asintió suavemente, ambos regresaron a sus antiguos lugares-Hoy ha estado hermosa…-_

_-¿Uh?-_

_-Hablo de la luna…y también de usted Hinata-sama…-le dijo con cierto rubor y elevó su mirada hacia el cielo._

_-__**Arigato (Gracias)**__-le respondió sumamente roja y también elevó su mirada pero en ese instante se dio cuenta de que sus manos no se habían separado y aquél calor que le transmitía Neji le gustaba..._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Su respiración era rápida debida a su cansancio, luego de estar unas horas en el suelo, llegó a recuperarse lo suficiente para dirigirse a su habitación y darse una baño que le relajaría mucho.

"_Hoy…todo cambió…quizá para bien…quizá para mal…sólo el tiempo lo dirá"_ se dijo.

Desde las sombras le observaba una joven, sus ojos perlas se distinguían y su mirada fiera también.

-Así que esta es Hyuga Hinata…había oído mucho de ella pero sólo parece una muchacha débil y temerosa, es una decepción grande para lo que yo esperaba pero creo que nada puede cambiarlo…-comentó en voz baja-La venceré para que esos del concejo me den lo que es mío por derecho…competir para ser la cabeza de la familia Hyuga…-

Fin del Segundo capítulo

Vocabulario:

**Hanasaki: Fuuma:**Flor del destino: La verdad sellada.

**Aiko:** Niña del amor

Notas Finales de la Autora:

NYA!! Al fin terminé este cap T-T Perdón por la demora pero es que me tomé unas vacaciones para relajarme y (Ahnny empieza a jugar con sus dedos de manera nerviosa) se me fue la inspiración pero ya está de vuelta conmigo!! TwT

Espero que esta vez me haya centrado más en el Hyugacest ¬¬ y para los que están leyendo también mi otro fic, mil perdones pero tengo que avanzar de unos 3 a 5 cap más en este fic como para continuar T.T de verdad lo lamento (Ahnny empieza a hacer unas reverencias rápidamente y de manera continua) Bueno salu2 a todas las q me dejaron review!! NYA aunque no todos fueron positivos, con esa llamada de atención me traté de centrar más en el Hyugacest!! Así q mil gracias x habérmelo dicho y perdón si soy algo impulsiva (Ahnny se va a un rincón con un aura triste) pero es q nunca me habían dicho eso -U Pero hey! Ya lo he superado y espero que este cap haya sido de su agrado y espero sus críticas!! Sean directas y frías si lo deseas, q las opiniones de todos valen!! o

Otro dato importante que he de dar es que en este fic llegará a haber lemon pero será dentro de MUCHOS capítulos porque ahora nuestros queridos Hyuga están lejos pero ya llegarán a estar juntos (o eso espero O.OU)

Bueno me voy a seguir escribiendo!! Pero antes les dejo el título del próximo cap!!

Capítulo próximo: "Lágrimas"…Ahnny se despide con un beso enorme… ja ne minna-san ;)


	3. Chapter 3:Lagrimas

Hanasaki: Fuuma

By Hyuga Ahnny

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes del anime Naruto me pertenecen (Ni siquiera Neji-kun ToT ¡Oh, Neji! ¡¡Te quiero!!)

**Advertencia:** Este Fiction está hecho con el contexto de mi fiction "Ai Oboete Imsauka" se recomienda leer primero el anterior Fiction para un mejor entendimiento de la situación y de algunos de los personajes, aunque mi otro fiction es largo…de verdad es bueno

**Notas del Autor:** Hi!! Pues al fin y pude terminar este cap n.nU y recién terminé con mis exámenes BIMESTRALES TwT me fue bien!!

Bueno espero que este cap les deje las ganas de leer el siguiente cap!

Por favor dejen reviews cualquier comentario será aceptado, si quieren sean duros conmigo pero onegai dejen reviews! Porque este es mi FF Hyuga.

Observaciones: Se darán a lo largo del Fiction.

"_Pensamientos"_

-Diálogos-

_**Palabras de la Grulla**_

_**Palabras de aún otro demonio**_

………..-Cambio de escena

…-Pasado un lapso de tiempo

Capítulo 3: Lágrimas

En el capítulo anterior:

_-Así que esta es Hyuga Hinata…había oído mucho de ella pero sólo parece una muchacha débil y temerosa, es una decepción grande para lo que yo esperaba pero creo que nada puede cambiarlo…-comentó en voz baja-La venceré para que esos del concejo me den lo que es mío por derecho…competir para ser la cabeza de la familia Hyuga…-_

…………………………………………………………..……………………………………………………

El chico de cabello negro estaba sentado sobre su cama meditando sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer, estaba decidido pero aún le preocupaba algo y no se explicaba muy bien qué era aquello.

-_**Sabes que si sales me dejarás libre…y saldré a buscarte para acabar con tu vida, Taro**_- dijo una voz que resonó en toda la habitación-_**Aún así… ¿Te irás?**_-

Sintió un ligero escalofrío pero se mantuvo sereno y de un momento a otro se puso de pie, ya había tomado la decisión y no iba a permitirse dudar por más tiempo.

-¡Akiko ven acá!-exclamó el chico y de inmediato en la habitación apareció la nombrada de cabellos negros y de ojos violetas-Oye, me voy a ir y quiero que cuides la mansión mientras me ausento…-

-Pero **warabe **_**(Niño),**_ siempre sales de la mansión, ¿por qué ahora sería distinto?-le preguntó la mujer de unos 20 años, sentándose en la cama del chico y entonces al darse cuenta de que era la primera vez que estaba en el cuarto del chico, lo inspeccionó con la mirada _"Así es donde duerme el __**warabe**__…el __**koroshiya (Asesino profesional)**__"_

-Quizá la vejez te ha dejado medio **baka **_**(Idiota)**_… ¿No es obvio que si te digo que cuides la mansión quiere decir que saldré de viaje?-le dijo de manera áspera y entonces la mujer se mostró molesta-Escucha con atención vieja, saldré del país del viento para un asunto muy importante y es por eso que quiero que cuides la mansión porque estoy seguro que esos malditos del concejo querrán entrar luego de que se enteren que me fui, ellos ignoran tu existencia así que no dudes en eliminarlos en cuanto entren ¿Comprendiste o tengo que repetirlo?-

-(Ù.Ú) Oye mocoso ¿Acaso te parezco una anciana?-le preguntó irritada-¿No ves que soy joven? ¡Acá el único **BAKA** eres tú!-

-Ya cálmate vieja, no te exaltes o se te podría subir la presión…quizá un ataque al corazón te de-comentó el chico relajadamente-Otra cosa más, deberás de retener a Kuro aunque te cueste la vida y supongo que captaste el mensaje, ¿cierto?-

-(ù.Ú#) Obviamente comprendí **warabe** pero aún no sé para qué quieres salir del país del viento, dime qué harás-le dijo aguantando su ira.

-No tengo que porqué decírtelo anciana…-le dijo y volteando ligeramente el rostro hacia ella y al dirigirse hacia la puerta se encontró con los ojos violetas de la chica resplandeciendo con sus pupilas en forma del kanji **死** Shi (Muerte).

El chico cayó sobre el suelo retorciéndose al tiempo que se colocaba las manos sobre la cabeza y la mujer solo le veía.

-Mientras estás en ese estado veré qué es lo que tramas…-anunció ella.

"_No puedo permitirlo…debo liberarme…"_ se dijo el chico mientras luchaba por salir de aquella pesadilla en la que estaba ahora sumergido.

La mujer estaba sentada frente al joven con los ojos cerrados como si meditara, cuando sintió que le faltaba el aire y al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba tomándola del cuello para ahorcarla.

-¿Có-cómo…?-articuló con dificultad.

-Me subestimas…hace mucho que pude superarte querida abuela…-le dijo él con sus ojos de color violeta y su pupila poseía la forma del kanji sora **空**(Cielo)-Ahora sufrirás las consecuencias por haberte osado a encerrarme con tu "Shiai"-

-Ta-taro…de-detente…-pronunció con dificultad Akiko.

_**-Muy bien…mátala y así nadie…evitará que vaya a buscarte**_-dijo una voz que al oírla el joven, hizo que sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad-_**¿Es que acaso me temes mocoso? ¿Es por eso que dejas viva a tu abuela?**_-

El joven soltó a la mujer y retrocedió con algo de miedo en su rostro mientras la mujer recuperaba el aliento, el joven chocó contra la pared y al ver que la mujer estaba apoyándose con dificultad sobre el suelo mirándole con algo de temor, él se puso de pie y se le acercó para luego arrodillarse y agachar la cabeza a los pies de la mujer.

-**Gomen kudasai **_**(Perdóname)**_…en verdad no quise lastimarle Akiko-sama, no comprendo qué fue lo que me sucedió…le pido por favor que cuide de la mansión en mi ausencia y si se le es posible…le imploro que retenga a Kuro que quedará libre una vez que salga del país-le dijo con un tono de voz suave sin levantar la cabeza del suelo-Disculpe mi comportamiento tan osado, sabe que se debe a Kuro y que a usted le estimo bastante, el asunto importante por el que debo salir es porque debo entregarle algo muy importante a Aiko-sama…-

-Taro…-musitó ella.

-Le pido que por favor se cuide mucho, el concejo de Sunagakure es peligroso y usted como actual cabeza del Clan Satome debe cuidarse…no tengo más que decirle así que…procedo a retirarme-dijo el chico y lentamente se puso de pie para irse pero sintió que le sujetaron la mano-¿Sucede algo Akiko-sama…?-

-**Iie **_**(No)**_-dijo ella y atrajo al muchacho a manera de abrazo, colocó su cabeza sobre la del chico que descansaba en su prominente pecho-Cuídate mucho mi querido Taro…eres tú la única esperanza que le queda al Clan y a…ella-

…………………………………………………………..……………………………………………………

Se sentía agotado por todo el esfuerzo físico que por la tarde había tenido que hacer, respiraba con dificultad debido a la herida abierta de su torso y su sangre ya casi no salía como en un principio, había él usado ya una crema curativa que supuestamente pronto aliviaría su dolor y cerraría la herida, el autor de aquella herida descansaba sobre su regazo y aunque su rostro estuviera completamente mojado, él podía distinguir fácilmente cuales eran lágrimas de dolor que recorrían el rostro de la chica.

-¿Por qué sufres? ¿Por qué no rehaces tu vida? ¿Por qué simplemente no olvidas? ¿Temes olvidar? ¿Temes continuar?-le preguntó el castaño mientras acariciaba el hermoso cabello negro-Sabes que voy a estar allí cuando lo necesites, sabes que eres una persona muy cercana a mí y aunque no tengamos la misma sangre…eres mi pequeña hermana y por eso, te protegeré cuanto pueda pero…no debo olvidar que existe una persona que me espera y que me ama… ¿Olvidaste ya a quién amas, Aiko?-

El joven elevó la mirada hacia el cielo estrellado, la lluvia del momento le daba un hermoso toque a la luna que resplandecía y sintió nostalgia al recordar que luego de haberle declarado su amor a Hinata, ambos habían tenido una misión en la que sus lazos crecieron más…

_**Flash Back**_

_Estaban caminando mientras la lluvia caía con fuerza, lograron encontrar un lugar en donde podrían quedarse hasta que la lluvia cesara. Ambos no podían creer que les hubiesen mandado a una misión juntos pero es que esa misión era sólo para ellos, ésa había sido impuesta por la familia de ambos y debían regresar lo antes posible para tener éxito._

_-¿Esta bien?-le preguntó él al oírle dar un ligero grito, ella ahora se encontraba en el suelo y sin demorar mucho, le ofreció ayuda._

_-__**Arigato (Gracias)**__…-le respondió una vez de pie y agregó-¡Oh! Me he ensuciado con barro _(u.u) _llegando de la misión me cambiaré, esta sensación no me agrada-_

_-Lluvia _(¬¬)_…la detesto mucho, aunque pareciese llevarse las penas…-comentó él y luego dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar en donde pensaba refugiarse-Refugiémonos allí un rato…-_

_Ella asintió y juntos corrieron hacia allí con la esperanza de no mojarse más, él no le había soltado la mano desde que le había ayudado a pararse…_

_Estaban sentados con las sandalias ninja al ras del suelo, ella se abrazaba a sí misma para transmitirse algo de calor y él observaba el ambiente para saber qué hacer luego._

_-Muy pronto oscurecerá…-comentó él luego de mirar el cielo, al oír que su acompañante respiró de forma abrupta cayó en cuenta que estaba temblando-¿Tiene mucho frío, Hinata-sama…?-_

_-Te dije que dejaras de usar el sufijo "sama" me incomoda y…estoy bien gracias…-le respondió ella de inmediato y desvió la mirada aún temblando aunque parecía algo molesta._

_-Pero estás temblando…-le replicó él al observarla._

_-Que estoy bien…-le respondió con algo de brusquedad y en seguida sintió unas manos sobre sus hombros que la jalaron de tal forma que quedó sentada sobre los muslos del chico y con sus brazos abrazándola._

_-Así está un poco mejor, ¿no cree?-le preguntó él suavemente y con cierto rubor._

_-__**Demo (Pero)**__…voy a ensuciarte…-le respondió ella en voz baja y totalmente ruborizada._

_-Eso es lo de menos…-le susurró él con el rubor en su rostro ya más perceptivo y luego de un silencio suspiró diciendo-Perdone usted mi osadía-_

_Aquél suspiro rosó el sensible cuello de la chica, ella sintió una descarga que recorrió su cuerpo y por consecuente cerró las piernas apretándolas entre sí por una sensación rara que tuvo en ese momento y tembló ligeramente, el chico le miró extrañado._

_-¿Qué le ha pasado?-le preguntó confundido._

_-N-Nada…-le respondió ella con mucho más rubor que antes y recostó suavemente su mentón sobre su mano derecha que estaba sobre el hombro del joven-Eh…eh, Neji-niisan…-_

_-¿Qué sucede, Hinata-sama?-_

_-¿Yo…te gusto más que Aiko…?-preguntó susurrando pero él logró oírle y se sorprendió ante aquella pregunta, ella cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho y apartó el mentón al tiempo que se cubría la boca y negaba con la cabeza-Mejor olvida lo que he dicho, ¿de acuerdo?-_

_-Lo siento…-le respondió él y ella volteó a verlo-Lo siento pero no recuerdo la última vez que estuvimos juntos pasándola bien y divirtiéndonos…fue hace mucho cuando éramos niños…-_

_-Neji-niisan…-_

_-__**Demo**__ me sigue gustando mucho, Hinata-sama…le amo más que nadie-le respondió con la mirada agachada y ella le miró conmovida._

_Llevó su mano al hombro de Neji para hacer que le mirara y él se mostró sorprendido ante aquél acto, seguidamente y con ojos lagrimosos, acercó su rostro a la de él para luego juntar sus labios. Él estaba sorprendido ante la acción de Hinata que estaba con los ojos cerrados y que prontamente rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, él estaba inmóvil sin poder asumir bien qué era lo que ocurría._

_No tardo el joven en corresponder al beso y ambos estaban sonrojados, al separarse se miraron a los ojos._

_-Nunca olvidaré tus palabras y no quiero que tú las olvides…-le dijo ella y recostó su rostro sobre el torso del chico con lágrimas en los ojos-Es más, no quiero separarme de tu lado…quiero que siempre estés a mi lado-_

_Luego de las palabras de Hinata, él tomo suavemente con sus manos el rostro de ella y con delicadeza limpió con su pulgar las lágrimas que querían brotar, sin que ella pudiera esperárselo él la besó y ella le correspondió._

_Las nubes se disiparon y la lluvia había cesado, se separaron ligeramente sonrojados y miraron el camino._

_-Ha dejado de llover…-comentó Neji._

_-Es verdad…-respondió Hinata y apoyó su cabeza ligeramente sobre la mejilla de Neji pero al percatarse de su acción se sonrojo cual tomate e hizo un movimiento para apartarse pero con eso sólo logró que perdiera el equilibrio._

_Sin embargo, el genio Hyuga logró cogerla para que no cayera y sus cuerpos se apegaron, ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro y eso no parecía incomodarles._

_-Hinata-sama…-musitó Neji perdiéndose en los hermosos ojos de la Hyuga pero de inmediato volvió al mundo real y le dijo-Es hora de irnos, no querrá que la misión sea un fracaso…-_

_-De ninguna forma…-le dijo ella._

_Ambos caminaron juntos de regreso a la aldea para entregar aquél cofre que habían ido a traer desde otro país, en donde se guardarían sus anillos de bodas hasta el día de la misma…_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-Hinata debe estar mirando esta misma luna…-comentó el Hyuga mirando la hermosa luna llena-Sus ojos son muy bellos…son tan o más bellos que esta luna-

La lluvia dejó de caer y el joven tomó un pañuelo que tenía guardado, secó suavemente el rostro de la chica que dormía sobre su regazo y al verle le pareció ver a su hermosa prima, se sonrojó ligeramente al darse cuenta que ambas eran parecidas y un sentimiento de calor le invadió en ese instante.

-**Ai shiteru **_**(Te amo)**_…**ai shiteru**…-las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer el rostro de la muchacha y el joven entristeció al verla de esa manera-…Gaara…detente…por favor regresa…**ai shiteru**, no me dejes aquí…**-**

-No lo has olvidado…parece que siempre le amaras, ¿no hay espacio en tu corazón para alguien más? ¿Ni siquiera para tu hermano?-_"Qué tonterías estoy diciendo…vamos Neji, tú sólo amas a Hinata-sama y lo que sientes por Aiko es sólo cariño fraternal…ella te recuerda a tu amada Hinata y es por eso que te sientes algo confundido…" _se dijo-Eres sólo una amiga muy cercana…eres sólo mi pequeña hermana menor…Aiko-

-**Ai shiteru**….Gaara…-susurró entre sueños ella.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Los rayos del sol se filtraron por la ventana de la habitación e iluminaron los ojos del joven pelirrojo, él se volteó para evitar que aquellos rayos le alumbraran pero terminó tendido sobre el suelo a causa de su movimiento.

"_Rayos…"_ se dijo él sin abrir aún los ojos _"¿Por qué tengo que levantarme a esta hora? ¡Ah, claro! Porque tengo que revisar y firmar millones de documentos…"_

Con dificultad el joven se puso de pie sin abrir los ojos, se acercó a la puerta lentamente porque aún tenia sueño, pero sabía que debía apresurarse a cerrar con pestillo o tendría ciertas dificultades…

-¡¡GAARA!!-le llamó la persona que entró y su voz resonó por toda la habitación, a causa de ello el pelirrojo se cubrió los oídos con sus manos-Gaara, es hora de… ¿Uh? ¿Ya estás despierto?-

-Vete, déjame dormir…-le respondió cansado y dejando de cubrirse las orejas.

-Debes estar de broma… pero, ¿por qué no has abierto los ojos?-le preguntó.

-No quiero, hazme el favor de retirarte porque quiero descansar…estoy exhausto-le respondió Gaara pero al no escuchar respuesta decidió abrir los ojos-¿Ya estás conforme?-

-Gaara…-musitó _"Tus ojos están hinchados… ¿Acaso están así por lo que pasó con Aiko?"_ se dijo-Bueno, pero por favor preséntate a la asamblea con el concejo a las 10:00 am o tendrás problemas, sin embargo, te vendré a buscar sino te presentas 30 minutos antes de la asamblea en mi oficina-

-De acuerdo…-le respondió y pestañó con dificultad, en verdad sus ojos estaban bastante hinchados y eso le molestaba-Por favor dile a Matsuri que no asistiré a su entrenamiento-

-Esta bien, mejor descansa o no tendrás energía suficiente después…-le dijo antes de irse con algo de preocupación en la mirada.

El pelirrojo caminó suavemente hasta su cama y se dejó caer sobre ella pero aquél movimiento hizo que la cabecera de su cama golpeara el pequeño estante que estaba detrás, este se balanceó y varios objetos cayeron sepultando al pelirrojo.

"_Debo de ordenar mi habitación…sobre todo organizar mis cosas…"_ se dijo mientras hacía a un lado las cosas que lo sepultaban.

Cuando se sacó la ultima cosa que lo cubría se dio cuenta que aquello era suave y parecía bonito, lo miró detenidamente durante unos minutos y pronto recordó qué era y qué significado tenía aquél objeto.

_**Flash Back**_

_El niño pelirrojo traía el peluche de la niña en brazos porque ella lo había olvidado al recordar que debía llegar a su casa lo antes posible._

_-Te olvidaste tu grulla-le dijo Gaara dulcemente y sonriéndole pero ella negó con la cabeza, lo que dejó desconcertó al niño._

_-Te la regalo…Gaara…por favor cuida mi grulla hasta…-_

_-Hasta que consiga que seas mi…__**chakusai(Esposa)**__-le interrumpió Gaara._

_-Ojala sea verdad…-respondió ella en voz baja con esperanza de que lo que él le acababa de decir fuera verdad, además quería ocultar un poco su sonrojo y luego hizo una reverencia para retirarse porque había vuelto a recordar que debía regresar a casa-__**Ai Shiteru**__ Gaara-_

_-¡__**Matte (Espera)**__, Aiko!-le detuvo Gaara tomándola del brazo con delicadeza para evitar dañarla-__**Boku (Yo)**__…no lo he dicho aún…-_

_El niño pelirrojo se sonrojó mucho y abrazó fuertemente al peluche de la grulla que traía en brazos._

_-__**Etto**__**(Una interjección, molesta como "um", "er" o "ah")**_…**etto**_…-el niño dudó un poco pues no sabía muy bien si debía decir o no pero se armó de valor y de decisión-__**Ore wa omae gasuki desu (Te amo)**__-_

_El corazón de ambos latió fuertemente y se miraron durante unos segundos porque la niña se había adelantado a cualquier movimiento de Gaara y le había depositado un beso en los labios que duró unos segundos porque tenía prisa._

_-__**Arigato (Gracias)**__, Gaara…-con esto la niña se fue corriendo._

_Ella salió corriendo en dirección hacia su casa, Gaara estaba sin habla y completamente rojo como un tomate._

_-Aiko…-susurró Gaara mientras abrazaba a la grulla de la chica que acaba de confesarle su amor._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Aunque quisiera evitarlo sus ojos se humedecieron al recordar que aquél peluche que ahora sostenía en brazos era el de Satome Aiko, una exiliada a la que alguna vez había amado profundamente y que ahora estaba muerta según decía en el informe que había leído el día anterior….

-Aiko…-dijo abrazando fuertemente la grulla que aunque llena de polvo aún tenía algo del aroma de la chica-…nunca pude…nunca te la devolví…maltrataste mi corazón y traicionaste mi amor…sin embargo, creo que aún te amo…creo…-

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Se encontraba entrenando junto con su amigo, tenían la fecha en que ella debía luchar y ahora más que nada deseaba entrenar para así lograr con sus metas, existía mucho en juego y por eso iba a esforzarse mucho.

-Ya es suficiente Hina-chan…-le dijo el castaño tendiéndose bajo la sombra de un árbol-Son ya 8 horas de entrenamiento y no hemos parado, Akamaru está cansado y aunque no quiera admitirlo yo también lo estoy…-

-Tienes razón Kiba-kun, todos nos merecemos un descanso (n.n)-respondió tranquilamente ella mientras se sentaba al lado del castaño.

-¿Cuándo dijiste que sería tu lucha?-le preguntó mientras una brisa removía sus cabellos castaños y sonreía perrunamente.

-Dentro de una semana, no es demasiado tiempo y por eso debo entrenar y al máximo aprovechar el tiempo, además si no logro ganar…-

-Pero Hina-chan si te excedes en el entrenamiento entonces, te causarás daño y no podrás combatir…-le dijo Kiba-Y si no logras presentarte lo tomarán como una renuncia y como consecuencia…no le darán más tiempo a Neji, se te quitará el derecho de ser la cabeza del Clan Hyuga y tu destino será decidido por... ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?-

-Miku…aunque he oído que su verdadero nombre es Mikushi-contestó Hinata-Sólo tú sabes lo que está pasado Kiba-kun y es por eso que me estás apoyando al acompañarme en mi entrenamiento, te doy las gracias por todo-

-Descuida, soy tu amigo y es por eso que siempre estaré para ti, además lo que siento por ti también me impulsa a querer apoyarte (n/n)-le respondió sonrojado.

-(u.u) Siento que te estoy haciendo daño al quizá darte alguna esperanza aceptando tu ayuda…quizá sea mejor que deje de entrenar contigo para no causarte más daño…-le dijo agachando la mirada.

-No digas eso Hina-chan, el estar contigo me agrada y si lo que te voy a decir no te ofende…no tengo otra cosa que hacer (n.nU)-le respondió Kiba.

-Descuida, por lo menos esa respuesta me convence un poco…bien, se acabó el descanso Kiba-kun (n.n) es hora de seguir entrenando…-le dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie y avanzaba hacia delante pero su visión se volvió borrosa y terminó inconsciente.

-¡HINA-CHAN!-exclamó el castaño y corrió hasta donde se encontraba su amiga.

"_Sabía que no podrías resistir Hinata…" _pensó una chica que les vigilaba desde las sombras de un árbol _"Definitivamente eres la niña engreída que pensé, no mereces ser la cabeza de nuestra familia…y yo cambiaré tu destino…querida prima"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Se encontraba en las fronteras de Sunagakure y cada cierto tiempo volteaba para ver si algo o alguien le seguía pero no veía nada, siguió caminando hasta llegar por fin fuera de su aldea y de su país, en ese instante sintió que algo se le desgarraba por dentro hasta que sintió como si ese algo que se desgarraba hubiera explotado.

Vestía con uniforme de **Anbu (**_**ninja especial**_**)**, la máscara que debía cubrirle se encontraba a un lado de su cabeza.

"_Al fin…al fin ha quedado suelto…"_ pensó el chico del cabello negro _"Tan sólo espero que la abuela Akiko pueda controlarlo…"_

El joven estaba a punto de partir pero se detuvo al recordar cuáles eran su motivaciones por las que ahora había decidido ir a por su prima…

_**Flash Back**_

_El pequeño niño estaba esperando sentado en el suelo de madera, aquella mansión era enorme pero habían lugares en los que podía descansar pacíficamente y eso le agradó mucho; prontamente escuchó el sonido de pisadas acercándose hasta el lugar en donde él se encontraba y de inmediato se puso de pie._

_-Taro, veo que viniste antes…muy bien, es bueno que seas puntual-_

_-Takeshi-sama…usted me dijo que deseaba hablar conmigo, ¿de qué se trata?-le preguntó curioso el niño._

_-¿Conoces el salón de los espejos?-le preguntó calmadamente Takeshi._

_-Pues, la verdad nunca he oído hablar de ese salón…Takeshi-sama, ¿debería conocerlo?-le preguntó y Takeshi negó con la cabeza._

_-Ese lugar es mi salón secreto y muy pocos conocen su ubicación dentro de la mansión pero tú debes conocerle y por eso iremos ahora mismo-le dijo Takeshi._

_Así Taro fue guiado por Takeshi hasta el salón de los espejos, él se mostró sorprendido al ver la cantidad de espejos que rodeaban la habitación y que al parecer reemplazaban las paredes._

_-Te sorprende la cantidad de espejos, ¿verdad?-le preguntó Takeshi y Taro asintió lentamente sin dejar de observar los espejos-Estos espejos son grandes aliados míos y también son los que me permiten ver la verdad de las cosas…-_

_-No entiendo lo que me está diciendo Takeshi-sama…-le dijo Taro._

_-Taro, no es necesario que comprendas todo ahora porque estás demasiado joven…pero quiero que sepas algo muy importante, es más…te daré una misión-le dijo Takeshi-Te daré la llave del cajón que está al centro de la mesa que está en medio de esta sala, aquella llave que te daré sólo abrirá el cajón cuando Aiko esté preparada para saber la verdad de muchas cosas-_

_-Y, ¿qué tengo que ver yo en eso?-le preguntó cortésmente Taro._

_-Te asegurarás de que nadie más vea el contenido de ese cajón más que Aiko, es realmente muy importante que ella sepa la verdad…-_

_-¿Y por qué no se la dice ahora?-_

_-No está en edad de saberlo, quizá si aún estoy vivo yo mismo se lo entregue pero si ya estoy muerto…quiero que tú lo hagas por mi-le dijo Takeshi-También tengo que pedirte una cosa más Taro-_

_-Dígame Takeshi-sama, no se preocupe que yo cumpliré con todas las órdenes que me de-le dijo Taro._

_-En esta casa habita Kuro, gracias a los años de entrenamiento que he tenido pudo controlarle y ahora está encerrado pero una vez que muera él quedará libre, quiero que tú logres encerrarle y por eso te enseñaré cómo hacerlo-le dijo Takeshi-Si tú quieres proteger a tu prima y si tú quieres verle feliz…entonces debes prestar atención a las lecciones que te daré, de lo contrario morirás a manos de Kuro-_

_-__**Wakatta**__**(entiendo)**__ Takeshi-sama…cuente conmigo-le dijo Taro._

_El líder del Clan Satome sacó de su bolsillo una llave y se la entregó a Taro que de inmediato se la colgó en el cuello debido a que esta tenía una hermosa cadena a base de oro y algunas piedras preciosas._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

El muchacho tomó con su mano la llave que aún colgaba en su cuello y la estrechó suavemente, recordaba que debía cumplir con su palabra debido a que le juró a sus padres que siempre mantendría su palabra y es eso justamente lo que ahora le atormentaba, tenía órdenes de proteger a su prima de cualquier mal pero no podía hacerlo fuera de su país pero ahora para cumplir con la encomienda que se le había encargado, se había atrevido a abandonar el lugar aún sabiendo que la vida de su abuela ahora estaría en juego…después de todo aún tenía una promesa que cumplir y esta era la más importante que tenía porque la persona involucrada era…su prima.

_**Flash Back**_

_Estaban sentados bajo la sombra del árbol y la brisa era refrescante, se había acabado de hacer el velorio y todos vestían de negro, ambos niños parecían tristes pero la niña daba la impresión de estar adolorida…_

_Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido, aún tenía aquella herida en la espalda que le causaba un malestar enorme y pese a ello, ella seguía de pie lamentándose haberse descontrolado…ahora sabía qué tan peligrosa era…_

_-Taro…-le llamó la pequeña Aiko y cubriéndose el rostro le dijo-Quiero pedirte un favor…si alguna vez mato a mucha gente…-_

_-¿D-De qué hablas?-le preguntó Taro._

_El niño tenía pequeños cortes junto con algunos golpes pero nada tan grave como lo que tenía la pequeña niña que le acompañaba, sin embargo, en la memoria del chico aún estaban frescas aquellas imágenes terroríficas del asesinato de sus familiares…de los cuales era el velorio…_

_-Taro…tienes que escucharme con atención…-le dijo ella._

_-Dime Ai-chan, sabes que siempre contarás conmigo para lo que quieras…somos familia después de todo-le dijo Taro suavemente._

_-Si alguna vez me descontrolo nuevamente como ahora…Taro tú, tú…Taro, tendrás que matarme a mí-le dijo viéndole llorosa y él parecía confundido._

_-Pero, ¿cómo voy a hacerte eso…?-_

_-Sólo prométeme que me matarás si no logro controlar mis poderes…si por mí comienza una guerra…si con mis manos he matado a mucha gente…por favor, prométeme que me eliminarás para evitar otras catástrofes…-_

_-Yo…Ai-chan yo…-_

_-¡PROMÉTEMELO TARO!-exclamó ella llorando._

_-¡Está bien, lo prometo!-le respondió él inconscientemente y sin medir el grado de sus palabras, sólo lo había dicho para que ella dejara de decir tantas tonterías._

_-Muy bien pero…__**morirás en el intento…querido niño…**__-escuchó que le dijo ella pero por alguna extraña razón, su voz había sonado diferente en la última parte y pudo comprobarlo al ver que sus ojos azules pálidos eran violetas._

_-¿Qué dijiste, Ai-chan…?-le preguntó para asegurarse de que había oído mal._

_-Nada…-le dijo volviendo a cubrirse el rostro._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Aquellos recuerdos le dolían, maldecía él muchas veces el día en que había jurado cumplir siempre con su palabra porque ahora no tenía otra salida…o eso parecía.

Antes de partir se colocó la máscara de quetzal y alistó su ** katana** **(**_**espada**_**) **luego saltó hasta la rama más cercana y comenzó su viaje, él se sentía más ligero y bien sabía él que eso se debía a que ahora ya no cargaba con nada en su interior…él ahora era…libre.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ella abrió los ojos, se sentía mareada debido a la pérdida de sangre pero ya no sentía demasiado dolor y por ello estaba agradecida, al examinar bien el lugar en donde estaba descansando se levantó ruborizada y aquél movimiento brusco le causó un gran dolor, ella se alejó un poco y al estar de pie pudo observar la herida que ella tenía, prontamente todo lo que había sucedido regresó a su mente.

_**Flash Back**_

_-¡Están detrás de nosotros!-exclamó Neji._

_Ella, sin poder resistirlo más sacó su __**kunai (arma ninja) **__y utilizó el salto continuo para volverse hacia los que venían a atraparles…_

_-¡AIKO…!-_

_Ahora no podía ella escuchar nada, sólo deseaba poder calmar aquél ardor que sentía en el pecho, aquellas ganas de desgarrar nada ahora tenía mayor prioridad, la sangre salpicó los árboles, muchas otras manchas aparecieron sobre el césped y algunos cuerpos cayeron inertes con su propia arma incrustada sobre su abdomen._

_Ella se movía rápidamente, necesitaba sentir aquél liquido caliente de sus enemigos escurrir por las palmas de sus manos…necesitaba escuchar sus gritos de dolor, necesitaba escuchar cómo los cuerpos caían, necesitaba sentir el temor que inspiraba en la mente de sus enemigos…necesitaba matar…_

_No existía nadie que no sea un enemigo y por tanto todos eran su presa, iba a exterminarlos uno a uno para luego admirar satisfecha su trabajo…_

_**-Bien mi niña, desgarra…corta…esparce sangre…siembra terror…mata Aiko…mata-**_le susurró la grulla-_**Enséñales cuánto poder tienes…muéstrales cuál es MI poder…que tan poderosa somos…mátalos a todos…**_-

Cuando ella escuchó la voz de la grulla pudo reaccionar, todo se movía lento y ella se percató que el castaño iba a ser atacado, con temor a que el castaño pereciera se movió a una gran velocidad de la cuál hasta ella se sorprendió y prontamente clavó su **kunai** en el abdomen del atacante, no podía controlar el movimiento de sus manos y sólo sentía que empuñaba la **kunai** en la carne viva del sujeto para luego extraerla y luego volverla a clavar, podía sentir que la sangre salpicaba su rostro pero no podía para, sin embargo, antes de que le diera el golpe final se vio impedida de eso debido a que sus brazos estaban siendo sujetos, furiosa y fuera de sí totalmente, volteó para descubrir que el castaño le había detenido e interiormente se tranquilizó al ver en la mirada del castaño algo de miedo y desconocimiento hacia lo que era su persona…aquello le detuvo y suavizó sus facciones.

_**-Mátalo mi niña…él te impide crecer…él es tu obstáculo hacia el poder…mátalo y ya NADA te detendrá…NADA…**_-le susurró la grulla nuevamente.

_No pudo controlarse y empuñó su _**kunai** contra el castaño pero luchó contra sí misma para no lastimarle pero ya era demasiado tarde…el corte estaba hecho, sin embargo, había podido controlarse como para que el corte tenga una profundidad y un tamaño tan exacto como para que sólo le causara cierto malestar y nada más grave como había estado a punto de hacer…

No obstante, ella sintió un dolor punzante cerca del abdomen y cuando bajó la mirada para averiguar qué era lo que le provocaba ese dolor se llevó una gran sorpresa, el líquido caliente que recorría sus venas ahora estaba deslizándose hacia la parte baja de su cuerpo desde un corte que tenía recientemente, ella estaba atónita ante todo…el castaño le había cortado…aquella persona que quería mucho como a un hermano le había lastimado…no podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando…

Prontamente ella entró en pánico interno, debido a que aquella herida no era curada como así se lo había esperado…se estaba desangrando bien lo sabía ella y no podía hacer nada más…pronto su visión se volvió borrosa y cayó inconsciente al suelo mientras la sangre no dejaba de salir de su cuerpo.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, le dolía no sólo recordar que había perdido el control sobre sí misma sino que le dolía recordar que había sido herida por el castaño…temía que él lo hubiera hecho a propósito para poder librarse por fin de ella, sin embargo, al ver su herida la vio cubierta con un vendaje y eso le indicó que el muchacho le había curado…por ello su hipótesis fue descartada.

"_No merezco que nadie me ayude…no merezco nada…ni siquiera la vida…"_ se dijo.

Ella se sentó lentamente bajo la sombra del árbol que estaba frente al castaño y luego sus lágrimas se mezclaron con la lluvia que nuevamente había empezado a caer sobre el suelo, recordaba haber sentido aquellas gotas antes pero al tomarse el rostro comprobó que las anteriores gotas que había sentido habían sido secas, al mirar al castaño observó el pañuelo que llevaba en la mano y con eso sintió más ganas de llorar, mientras los truenos y la lluvia caían…ella abrazó sus piernas mientras sollozaba amargamente y sin consuelo alguno.

_-No llores por favor…-_

_Ella alzó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con unos de color inusualmente aguamarina, sintió que sus lágrimas eran secadas delicadamente por las manos del pelirrojo y eso le causó cierto rubor…_

_-Perdóname…por favor…perdóname-le dijo ella mientras le abrazaba desconsolada._

_-Descuida, Temari me explicó todo yo fui un tonto…nunca debí haberte dicho esas cosas horribles, nunca debí haberte abandonado en aquél bosque…discúlpame-le dijo el pelirrojo-Yo te amo Aiko y nunca dejaré de hacerlo…en verdad te amo y esto es sólo una prueba más…te he buscado y ahora te he encontrado…por fin estaremos juntos y seremos felices…te lo aseguro-_

_-Gaara…yo…te amo-le dijo ella y ambos tímidamente juntaron sus labios en un suave y sublime beso._

-¿Aiko?-escuchó ella.

-¿Eh?-contestó ella desconcertada.

-Te quedaste dormida, cuando desperté estabas ahí cómodamente así que fui a pescar algo para la cena…-le dijo el castaño.

-¿Y Gaara? ¿Dónde está Gaara?-preguntó.

-¿Gaara, dices? Estabas soñando seguramente-le respondió el castaño _"Si ese sujete estuviera aquí hace mucho que le habría dado una golpiza por lo que te hizo…"_ pensó.

-Eso tiene lógica…además Gaara no quiere saber nada de mí…-comentó Aiko con lágrimas en los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba en realidad.

-Toma, está cocinado-le ofreció el chico tendiéndole un pescado incrustado en una rama, ella elevó la mirada llorosa y observó el pescado durante unos segundos para volver a esconder su cabeza sobre sus piernas-No has comido nada en todo el día, por lo menos come un poco…-

-No merezco comida, mis acciones no me lo permiten Neji…-le dijo Aiko y el castaño supo la razón de inmediato.

-Pero lo hiciste por buenas razones, porque le des una pequeña mordida al pescado no pasará nada…-le dijo y se acercó un poco-Sobrevivir debes si quieres cumplir con tus metas…-

-Eso ya no me importa…-le respondió Aiko ocultando su rosto al abrazar sus piernas.

-(O.O) Pero si me decías hace poco que ahora sólo eran tus metas las que…-

-¡He dicho que ya no me importan!-le interrumpió bruscamente.

-¿Quieres decir que dejamos Kohona por nada? ¿Quieres decir que todos estos sacrificios han sido en vanos? ¿Por qué te has rendido tan fácilmente?-le preguntó el castaño reteniendo su fastidio.

-Comprendería si estás molesto conmigo…yo sabía desde un principio que llegaría a dar marcha atrás con lo que había decidido y era por eso que te decía que me dejarás y que volvieras…si gustas puedes matarme o llevarme de regreso a Konoha como tu prisionera, de esa forma serías perdonado y te quitarían el título de traidor…-le dijo Aiko sin interés alguno.

-Debería estar molesto contigo y no niego que no lo esté, pero fui yo quien decidió acompañarte…te conozco Aiko y sabía que llegaría un momento en el que decidieras dejarlo todo pero no pensé que sería tan pronto-le dijo suavemente para tratar de mostrarse comprensivo-Como tu hermano mayor cuidaré de ti y te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda pero si tú no vas a seguir yo te impulsaré ha hacerlo, quieras o no yo lo hare así que come el pescado-

-¿No entiendes?-le preguntó mirándolo-Será demasiado tarde para que tú hagas algo, si dejas que pase más tiempo… ¡No podrás siquiera volver a ver a Hinata!-

-¿Por qué dices eso…?-

-La vez que conocí a Hyuga Hiashi supe que no era el tipo de persona que ahora permitiría que su hija esperara al que es denominado "traidor", te puedo asegurar que tu tío buscará la forma de llevarte de vuelta y cuando lo haga te irá muy mal-le dijo Aiko firmemente-Neji, si me llevas ahora mismo como tu prisionera y me entregas a las autoridades de Konoha tu situación podría cambiar, ¡podrías ser tomado como héroe y tu matrimonio con Hinata sería el que Hiashi quisiera para el Clan! ¡Serían felices juntos y sin que nadie les separase!-

-¡¿A cambio de tu vida?! ¡¿A cambio de tu libertad?! ¡¿Me pides que te traicione?!-

-¡HAI! Me siento culpable por todo esto y no creo que aquella acción bastara para pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí… ¡Entiende que es por tu felicidad!-exclamó ella desesperada y empezó a toser incesantemente.

Aiko fue recostada entonces por él sobre el césped sin que ella dejara de toser y él mojó su pañuelo con la lluvia y se lo colocó a Aiko.

-Qué patético…-comentó ella sobre su situación-Tener que estar así la portadora de Mitsuru…estoy casi derrotada y aún así, tengo que continuar…sabiendo que podría fracasar…-

-Aiko…-musitó el chico.

-Pero tú eres mucho más fuerte que yo **Shiratori (**_**pájaro blanco)**_, hemos renunciado casi a todo pero aún así sigues a mi lado sabiendo que las consecuencias son muy graves…tarde o temprano te pagaré todo lo que has hecho por mí…-le dijo Aiko suavemente mirándole-Kiba me contó cuando le pregunté sobre ti, que no tenías más familia que tu tío, Hinata, Hanabi y los demás Hyuga…tu madre murió cuando eras muy pequeño y que tu padre fue sacrificado por el bien de tu Clan…-

-¿Cómo supo él todo eso?-le preguntó.

-Sólo la primera parte se lo contó Hinata…el resto lo he averiguado hace mucho, cuando te vi por primera vez a los ojos-le confesó-Desde el incidente de tu padre, viviste odiando al Clan…no, tú odiabas a los del Souke…pero no odiabas del todo a Hinata, ¿cierto? Siempre la amaste desde niño…-

-No voy a negar que llegué a odiar a todos los de mi Clan pero debo admitir que existió un resentimiento hacia Hinata-sama dentro de mi corazón pero ahora…sólo existe por ella amor-le respondió con cierto rubor.

-Es bueno que sepas lo que sientes Neji, por lo menos sé que podrás ser feliz al tener tus metas tan claras-le dijo ella sonriendo ligeramente-Pero yo no…no creo poder llegar a ser feliz con…no, creo que no hay nadie con el que pueda ser feliz…-

-¿Sabes? Siempre tienes esa costumbre de ver por los demás antes que a ti misma y quisiera saber porqué…-

-Nosotros los **jinchuuriki **tenemos distintas formas de probar nuestra existencia y la mía fue…pues, desde pequeña mi padre…él…-Aiko sintió una punzada en el pecho al recordar a su progenitor-Mi padre siempre me odió y por eso siempre busqué la forma de agradarle…nunca me dijo un "buen trabajo" ni nada…-

"_Hiashi-sama es parecido pero él sí muestra cariño por Hinata-sama" _pensó él.

-Adopté entonces una actitud de servicio hacia cualquiera para buscar ser aceptada pero no me funcionó, sin embargo, el trato que recibía mejoró notablemente y por eso seguí actuando de la misma manera-le dijo Aiko dificultosamente-Estoy acostumbrada a sacrificarme porque otros sean felices y me preocupa involucrar a otras en mi vida, temo que soy una carga para cualquiera-

-Estás siendo muy dura contigo misma Aiko, sé que aún amas a Gaara y si tan sólo olvidaras la venganza, entonces podrías ir a buscarle para aclararle muchas cosas…- _"Aunque haya sido él quién te causó tanto daño…al igual que yo…"_

-Pero, mírame ahora…soy patética y débil, nadie podría amarme así y si existiera aquella persona, no podría corresponderle porque tienes razón Neji, aunque quiera negármelo a mí misma…yo aún amo a Gaara-dijo Aiko levantándose ligeramente para sentarse sobre su sitio, cosa que causó que el pañuelo cayera sobre sus manos y vio que bordado decía "Con cariño para Neji-niisan"–…**gomen nasai **_**(Lo siento)**_…yo-

El joven estaba ya sentado algo alejado de ella, cuando volteó la vio comiendo el pescado lentamente mientras las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de la chica y en su mirada mostraba arrepentimiento, culpa…dirigió él entonces su mirada al pañuelo que tenía Aiko sobre su regazo y recordó entonces cómo fue que llegó a sus manos…

_**Flash Back**_

_Estaba entrenando arduamente y el sudor caía estrepitosamente sobre el piso de madera, con cada golpe daba lo mejor de sí ya que ahora no sólo tenía en sus manos su propia vida sino que también tenía en ellas la vida de la persona que más amaba…su querida prima Hinata._

"_Debo entrenar, si no logro ser el mejor ninja no podré proteger a Hinata-chan" se dijo mentalmente el pequeño "Quizá si logro un gran desempeño, Hiashi-sama me permita casarme con ella al saber que siempre le protegeré…"_

_El niño de 5 años estaba perdido en sus pensamientos así que perdió total conocimiento hacia lo que ocurría a su alrededor, tanto así que en un mal movimiento que realizó terminó tendido sobre el suelo tomándose el tobillo adolorido que le punzaba._

_-¡Neji-niisan!-_

_-Hinata…chan…-fue lo único que logró decir antes de quedarse inconsciente._

…

_Al abrir los ojos se encontró dentro de su cama, y a su lado estaba la pequeña Hyuga sentada que de inmediato se alegró al ver que estaba despierto._

_-¡Nii-san! Me alegra que ya despertaras, estaba tan preocupada por ti-le dijo al tiempo en que le dirigía una mirada angelical._

_-Hinata-chan, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?-le preguntó él aún tendido sobre su cama._

_-Te torciste el tobillo, así que no podrás entrenar durante algún tiempo según dijo el doctor pero descuida yo te cuidare mucho Nii-san…-le dijo tiernamente._

_-__**Arigato (gracias)**__ pero creo que te estoy causando muchas molestias-le dijo él ligeramente ruborizado-Creo que no podremos ir al lugar que quería mostrarte en mi cumpleaños Hinata-chan pero te prometo que en cuanto me recupere lo haremos-_

_-_(n.n)_**Shimpai deha arimasen (No te preocupes) **__para mí es más importante que tú estés bien pero esperare ansiosa tu recuperación-le contestó ella._

…

_Podía sentir la brisa del aire fresco entrar a su habitación por la ventana más cercana y sonrió ante la agradable sensación._

"_Hoy es mi cumpleaños…Hinata-chan debe estas por venir…" pensó Neji._

_Cerró los ojos para descansar tranquilamente y disfrutar de aquella calma hasta que su adorada prima entrara a visitarle como así lo había pensado._

_Sin embargo, las horas pasaron y su prima no aparecía, esto le preocupó porque temió que a ella le hubiera sucedido algo y llegó a ponerse de pie dificultosamente para averiguar aunque sea a rastras el paradero de su prima…de su Hinata-chan._

"_Me duele pero…debo saber dónde está Hinata-chan, puede haberle pasado algo de regreso a casa o quizá tuvo un accidente…" pensó el castaño._

_Cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta, esta se deslizó antes de que pudiera tocarla y su mano rozó con un delicada mano, esto le causó pequeñas descargas eléctricas que hicieron que su corazón se acelerara y aunque no sabía bien a qué se debía eso…la sensación le agradó y sobre todo al ver que la dueña de aquella delicada mano era su hermosa prima._

_-Neji-niisan, ¿qué haces aquí parado? Deberías estar descansando-le dijo en cuanto le vio-Vamos, tienes que acostarte o te harás daño…-_

_La pequeña ayudó a su primo a llegar nuevamente hasta su cama y aunque era más pequeña que él, poseía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para que él entendiera que debía regresar a su cama._

_-__**Gomen (perdón)**__ Hinata-chan es que yo…-el castaño estaba apenado y bajó ligeramente la mirada y la posó sobre las manos de la pequeña niña, de inmediato se mostró sorprendido-¡¿Quién te hizo daño, Hinata-chan?!-_

_Ella no entendió muy bien a qué se refería pero al verse, comprendió inmediatamente cuál era el motivo de la reacción de su primo y por eso comenzó a buscar algo entre su __**obi**__**(faja para ajustar el kimono).**_

_-¿Hinata-chan…?-le preguntó confundido._

_-Toma…-le dijo ella tendiéndole totalmente ruborizada un pequeño doblez._

_-¿Qué es esto?-le preguntó tomando el doblez._

_-Yo lo-lo hice pa-para ti…me…me tomó to-toda la tarde pe-pero logré ter-terminarla hoy para ti…nii-san…__**omedetou (felicidades)**__-le dijo ella totalmente roja._

_-_(n/n)_ Muchas gracias Hinata-chan, en verdad me gusta mucho-le dijo Neji con cierto rubor en las mejillas que no pasaron desapercibidas para la Hyuga y eso le causó más rubor-Perdona que por hacerme este regalo te hayas causado tantas heridas…-_

_-Ni lo me-menciones, yo…yo lo hice con…con mucho ca-cariño para ti _(u/u)_-le dijo dificultosamente debido al calor que sentía en sus mejillas-__**Gomen**__ no soy muy buena, es la primera vez que lo hago así que perdona que no esté tan bonito…-_

_-A mí me gusta todo lo que hagas Hinata-chan porque toda tú me gusta _(o)_-_

_-_(O/O)_-_

_El castaño cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y lo que eso implicaba así que estuvo totalmente rojo al igual o más que lo estaba su querida prima, ambos no dijeron palabra alguna durante un largo rato. Él entonces decidió romper el silencio…_

_-__**Arigato**__ Hinata-chan…en verdad te agradezco todo lo que haz hecho por mí…-le dijo al tiempo que tomaba suavemente las delicadas manos de su prima-Si pudiera te curaría esas heridas de tus manos con… _(u/u)_-_

_-Po-podrías intentar…cu-curarlos de la manera que…creas conveniente-le dijo ruborizada ella al sentir sensaciones nuevas ante el contacto de su primo, el cuál era agradable y hacía que su corazón latiera con más fuerza._

_Neji observó a los ojos a su prima y sumamente ruborizado alzó lentamente las manos de ella hasta llevarlos a la altura de su mentón, acto seguido…comenzó a depositar suaves y dulces besos en ellos._

_-Nii-san…-musitó Hinata totalmente roja ante la acción._

_-¿Te sientes mejor Hinata-chan?-le preguntó el castaño totalmente ruborizado._

_-__**Hai (sí)**__**arigato­**__-le respondió ella y suavemente se puso de pie para irse-Ten muy buenas noches y disculpa que no haya podido venir antes…-_

_El castaño vio cerrarse la puerta y sintió que su corazón empezaba a volver a latir a un ritmo normal y no tan acelerado como había estado hace instantes cuando besaba inocentemente las manos de su prima._

"_Hoy me has dado el mejor de los regalos…Hinata-chan" pensó._

_Prontamente se quedó dormido y no pasó mucho tiempo para que pudiera caminar._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Las ganas de tener a su amada entre sus brazos le invadieron, empezó entonces a sentirse triste ante la ausencia de la persona que más amaba en su vida, aquella por la que daría hasta su vida, aquella por la que estaba muriéndose por tenerle en sus brazos.

"_Hinata-sama le extraño demasiado…"_ pensó el castaño _"Pronto tendrá noticias mías para que no olvide que yo le amo…para que no olvide que estoy aquí…"_

Mientras la chica comía el pescado como si le doliera, el muchacho ahora podía entender un poco la pena que ella sentía al no tener a su tan amado pelirrojo con ella, con mucha más razón se entristeció al recordar que su boda había estado cerca…

Fin del Tercer capítulo

Vocabulario:

**Hanasaki: Fuuma:**Flor del destino: La verdad sellada.

**Aiko:** Niña del amor

Notas Finales de la Autora:

Hi!! Pues al fin Ahnny reportándose (n.nU) la verdad ha estado algo difícil avanzar el cap pero bien ya lo hice!! Ship!! (nwn) Creo que podré cubrir parte de las expectativas y sino fue así pues adelante díganmelo para que así pueda solucionar los problemas…Bueno, pues como que las cosas se están complicando mucho (n.nU) hasta para mí el solucionar las cosas se está complicando (o.OU) Pero descuiden tengo ideas para poder solucionarlo o pues que mientras escribo se me ocurrirán…

Ojala y les haya gustado el cap, en verdad y me ha costado algo de trabajo porque no es lo mío esto del Hyugacest (¬¬ eso me pasa por meterme en terreno que no me corresponde pero bueno…) Espero su comprensión y pues que muchas gracias a la alma piadosa de StarFlower por sus review que me empujan a centrarme más en el NejiHina y no en otras cosas… (Vaya y sí que es difícil si estos 2 están separados…sería MUCHO más fácil si estuvieran juntos…) Bueno, ya me despido.

Capítulo próximo: "Dolor"…Ahnny se despide con un beso enorme… ja ne minna-san ;)


End file.
